From Chun-Li To Slut-Li Real Quick-Li
by DoubtLovesFaith
Summary: Chun-Li was always such an inspirational, responsible, and no-nonsense kind of woman who won the hearts of millions of adoring fans worldwide! She carries the rightfully earned title of "The Strongest Woman in the World" for crying out loud! She is just SO amazing in every possible shape and form. Oh, you know what else? Chun-Li is also a dirty slut, too. A Chun-Li Futa/Yuri story.
1. From Chun-Li To Slut-Li Real Quick-Li

_**[Disclaimer] I don't own anything seen here! Well, the plot of the story, I guess...? But, other than that, NOTHING! All credit belongs to "SNK" and "Capcom". Where's my chocolate milk now, dang it!? I need it so badly! X3**_

 _ **[Author's Note] Well, as always, I'm really sorry about any typos and other dumb writing errors, okay? Proof reading sucks, and nothing is perfect to begin with, so STAPH! So, who's butt would you rather eat between Filia from "Skullgirls" or Asha from "Monster World 4", my friend? Answer me! Or better yet, waffles or pancakes?! CHOOSE ONE, DARN IT!**_

 **(From Chun-Li To Slut-Li Real Quick-Li - Chapter One)**

The ever so famous and beautiful fighter, Chun-Li, has been very busy all day handing out autographs, taking pictures, and also just genuinely giving out personal advice for many of her own fans on this wild Saturday afternoon. Each fan here with the Chinese cop were all female, the young girls' ages apparently only ranging from nine to sixteen years old, believe it or not. It was no surprise that most of Chun-Li's fans were female, but seeing absolutely no males here at all almost seemed kind of weird. In all honesty, though, Chun-Li really didn't even care about that at all.

Aside from the many female fans, and also the young girls' mothers for that matter, a few other really well-known female fighters were at this current event, as well. Rainbow Mika, Yuri Sakazaki, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, and even Chun-Li's amazingly sexy looking wife, Mai Shiranui, was also here merely talking to the extremely happy acting children and mothers. However, there was one last person who was here with them all, a person who Chun-Li really and utterly despised probably more than anything, and that person was Juri, Juri Han to be exact.

Chun-Li was wearing her 'Street Fighter Alpha' outfit, Mai was wearing her usual skimpy clothes, Yuri was wearing her usual purple colored tights and tank top but without her white shirt going over them both, Sakura was wearing her arcade work clothes, Mika was wearing her super revealing and very much iconic wrestling outfit, and of course Cammy was also wearing her usual slutty looking leotard at the moment, as well. Oh, and as for Juri, you ask? Well, she just arrived at the place naked. Yes, that is correct. Han Juri was just straight up nude in public here, **and** in front of everyone, **and** not even caring about it, either.

Chun-Li immediately scolded Juri for showing up in her birthday suit like this, but Juri just playfully argued back by pointing out that Mai, Cammy, and also Rainbow Mika herself were all shamelessly walking around with their fat asses hanging out in the open, too. The Chinese woman really hated to admit it, but Juri **did** have a point to make there. However, they were still not just flat-out naked like Juri was, though.

Surprisingly enough, not many of the mothers here actually made a really big deal about the nudity going on around their daughters at all, and that sort of shocked Chun-Li. Heck, Chun-Li even sometimes saw the older women, and sometimes even the youthful daughters, grope her friends' breasts or smack them hard on their shapely, soft asses. It was kind of odd, but also... well, just very hot looking to her, basically.

Things only got much more lewd over the steady course of time, mind you. After about one hour later soon as this whole event even started here, Juri now had Chun-Li bent right over the small plastic table that she was currently sitting at when signing autographs and what have you. Not only that, but the South Korean woman previously tore open a very large hole right in back of Chun-Li's tight-fitting outfit which clearly exposed the Chinese cop's entire huge ass, she was now in her notorious 'futa' form in front of everyone, and she was also now happily fucking Chun-Li's deliciously jiggling butt rapidly **fast** and forcefully **hard** from the back for all to see here. Chun-Li did feel rather degraded right now, and maybe even a little bit embarrassed too, but more than anything at the moment... she felt hornier than ever during all of this sexual chaos and excitement.

"Can't sign any more fucking autographs right now can you, huh?" cackled Juri in a loud sounding tone of voice before sharply spanking both meaty cheeks of Chun-Li's extremely big looking booty, the black haired woman now tightly squeezing on each soft feeling buttock of her beautiful rival as she angrily fucked Chun-Li's bouncing, fat, and amazingly thick behind right in front of the many young girls that were all now gathering around of herself here.

"You see this, kids?" deeply growled out Juri, her right hand then fiercely smacking Chun-Li's rippling ass hard once again, and her sexily curved hips slowly rising in such desperate seeming speed, as well. "Your 'hero' Chun-Li here is actually just a fucking whore who loves dick! And she's a lesbian w-whore, at that! But, I'm sure that you **ALL** knew that by now...! However, demonstrating Fuck-Li's talents as a slut was just way too fucking good to pass up at a perfect time like this!"

"You p-planned this, didn't you?! Juri, you're s-such a bitch!" screamed, or rather moaned Chun-Li with half lidded eyes, her voice not at all holding any real sort of aggression in its tone. Moments after basically cooing those words out, Chun-Li then felt one of the young girls grab her by the face before beginning to crazily kiss her on the lips; Chun-Li, shamefully enough, decided to blindly tongue kiss the teen girl right back.

"Geez, whore! Ha, hah, hah! Fucking hell!" laughed Juri with passion in her gleaming eyes, the toned woman now hunching her upper body right above Chun-Li's own perfect form as she continued to strongly buck her hips flat against of her busty rival's super plump butt like a wild horse. "You really **ARE** a slut, I see! Just h-how many times have I even fucked this fat ass of yours this week, a-anyway? Heh, heh! I'm sure your fucking slutty wife has been keeping count of that, h-hasn't she?! Argh! FUCK YEAH!"

Pulling her wet mouth away from the fourteen year old girl's kissing mouth very slightly all of the sudden, Chun-Li smiled freakishly widely before loudly yelling back at her female rapist, "Fuck me, Juri! Fuck me fucking harder, Juri! I'm a slut! I s-s-sure am a fucking SLUT, baby! I'm nothing but a dirty, dumb, whorish fucking slut who loves to be fucked every FUCKING day! AH! FUCK! ME!"

Knowing that she successfully broke the broad hipped woman once again, Juri just laughed out loud, increased her own hip thrusting speed, groaned noisily in pleasure, and then kissed the back of Chun-Li's neck as she eventually voiced back to her bitch, "Ah, music to my ears, baby! Fuck yeah, bitch! You t-take my cock up your huge fucking ass so fucking good, you know that? Awwww, f-fuuuck...!"

While getting brutally plowed in her big butt by an angry behaving Juri Han like always these days, Chun-Li also kept on passionately making out with many of her random and very young female fans, too; some of the naughty mothers also deeply tongue kissed the Chinese fighter, as well.

"You must **love** watching your wife getting fucked by other girls a whole lot, don't you?" straightforwardly asked Sakura with a smile on her face, the short haired tomboy right behind of her own girlfriend, Yuri, while steadily humping the giggling girl's tight, plump, soft, and ever so shapely looking bottom while also placing very gentle feeling kisses all over Yuri's trim neck as she steadily did so.

"Mm, hmm! I sure do!" sang back Mai in a really flirtatious sounding tone, her brown colored eyes quickly looking over at a kneeled down Cammy White wildly futa fucking a bent over Rainbow Mika up her giant ass from behind for a few seconds before looking right back over at Chun-Li getting mercilessly ass fucked by a very well-endowed Juri Han again. "Hmm, hmm, hmm! She has actually been letting ME be the more dominate one these days, too, girls! Well, maybe sometimes. I mean... Chunnie still just fucks me whenever and wherever she pleases, though. As always, I'm perfectly fine with that, though!"

By the way, though Cammy and Rainbow Mika still had on their own iconic outfits right now, they simply just moved the 'thong' part of their clothes over to the side in order to successfully and sexually screw with one another. Just dropping that basic knowledge out there for you people, as all. Moving on now.

"Oh, that sounds so hot, Mai!" happily spoke Yuri moments later, only to then immediately feel Sakura's hand firmly spank her left plump butt cheek thrice in a row, said juicy buttock jiggling beautifully right after the three consecutive hand strikes. Grinding her own rounded booty right back against of her quietly moaning girlfriend's body now, Yuri then felt her tight ass getting slapped hard five more times by Sakura's slightly rough feeling hand again before cutely speaking back to Mai once again, "Sakura and I have also noticed Chun-Li acting a lot more submissive these days, too, you know? It's just so, **SO** hot!"

"Not as hot as this thick ass of yours, Yuri," quietly laughed Sakura as she slowly kneeled down towards the ground. "Holy shit...!" she then whispered to herself while tightly gripping both soft cheeks of Yuri Sakazaki's rather large butt, Sakura seconds later then shoving her face deep between the two cushy feeling cheeks of Yuri's warm booty as she then loudly sniffed, playfully bit, firmly kissed, and not to mention just happily motorboated her own girlfriend's tights-clad bottom like a girl gone wild. "Mmmmmmm!" deeply moaned Sakura, her face still naughtily enveloped in the two round shaped cheeks of Yuri's wonderfully fat bottom; Sakura would also sometimes 'raspberry' with her mouth while she eagerly continued to motorboat Yuri's clothed ass crack, as well.

"Oh, Sakura, y-yes!" moaned Yuri in such deep feeling sexual delight, soon enough then noticing Mai slowly approaching her closer, wrapping her dainty arms around of her own body, and soon beginning to romantically French kiss Yuri as Sakura just merely continued to worship, kiss, sniff, bite, and occasionally spank her girlfriend's rather wobbly butt like a horny lunatic of sorts; Yuri instantly kissed Mai back, mind you.

Nine minutes later, Mai Shiranui eventually pulled away from Yuri's ever so moist and smooth feeling mouth, the dreamily busty ninja moaning even louder now as she continued to feel both of Yuri's playful hands steadily squeezing, kneading, and even merrily shaking around her own fleshy booty cheeks like a total pervert. "Goodness, Yuri, you were always such a great kisser, and you still are, I see! You're so adorable...!"

Straight after hearing Mai lovingly speak those words out to her like that, the Kyokugenryu Karate girl swiftly swiped both of her small hands upwards as she firmly smacked both of Mai's rounded, now jiggling ass cheeks, Yuri seconds later then roughly palming her close friend's heavenly butt flesh in her own two hands as tightly as she possibly could.

"How a-are you this beautiful, Mai? Seriously, I really always wondered that, you know? Your pretty face, your huge boobs, your amazing shape, your big ass...!" adorably said Yuri, her right hand once again smacking Mai's thick, rippling, and thong-clad booty stupidly hard before tightly squeezing on the woman's jiggling buttock some more. "You were a sexy goddess way back then, and you're still a sexy goddess even today. How do you do it, Mai? You're so damn pretty, and it isn't fair! I really wish that I looked more like you..."

Mai was touched, she was truly moved by Yuri's very heartfelt words here. Mai was affected by her younger friend's words so much, in fact, that it honestly almost brought the big breasted woman to genuine and emotional tears. "Yuri-chan...! Oh, my sweet little Yuri-chan!" emotionally breathed out Mai as her arms carefully held the younger girl closer against of herself, the ninja woman's perfectly soft lips soon once again claiming Yuri's own mouth, except this time in an even fiercer-like manner and a much more passionate looking tongue dance than ever before.

Yuri Sakazaki, of course, quickly kissed Mai right back, both of the young women constantly moaning one another's names as they deeply made out, and each of their own frisky hands constantly looking for many more warm and fleshy feeling places to firmly grab on each other's sexy bodies as they frantically sucked on one another's wet tongues so very hardly. Sakura Kasugano also eventually pulled Yuri's skintight tights right down below both of her own cutely pudgy booty cheeks, the tomboy girl then immediately starting to feast and lick her loudly groaning girlfriend's well shaped butt like some sort of a tasty dessert as the Kyokugenryu Karate teen just heatedly continued to make out with one of her very best friends in life.

"Oh! Such a fat, beautiful ass!" huffed out the ever hip bucking Cammy White with her hands tightly placed on the voluptuous wrestler's amazingly wide looking hips, the really loud smacking sounds of her own toned pelvis smashing dangerously hard up against of Rainbow Mika's constantly jiggling and astonishingly bountiful looking butt cheeks echoing so, **so** very noisily around of this crowded area stuffed with many young, and older, onlookers here.

"A-and people always have the fucking nerve to call **ME** slutty? I call b-bullshit! You're the whore here, B-Bimbo Mika!" humorously murmured the blonde haired woman before nonchalantly smacking Mika's right huge ass cheek three times straight and with obvious aggression in her firm strikes. "And I want to hear you say it proudly, too, Mika! SAY IT! Let some of y-your own fans here **know** just how much of a sex object that you truly are, you filthy cunt!"

Though Rainbow Mika certainly already knew this rather shameful fact about herself, but the wrestling woman sure did **LOVE** the ever so taboo feeling of being flat-out degraded, publically humiliated, sexually shamed, and also just downright slutty in general, quite honestly.

Slowly looking in back of herself and over at Cammy with half lidded eyes now, Mika let out a couple of gruff sounding chuckles before replying right back to the slightly muscled woman who was still forcefully fucking her very big ass more than just hardly here, "I-I'm a whore! Ha, h-hah, hah! A-a-awww, f-fuck yeah! Your cock feels so fucking g-good up my ass, Cammy! It's so f-fucking BIG! Oh, yes, keep on fucking my worthless, slutty, dirty fucking ass, b-beautiful! It's ALL yours! It is everybody's a-ass to fuck! I'm s-such a fucking whore for you, b-baby! Fuck me! Fuck me, baby! K-keep on fucking me just like that, p-please!"

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me, you talentless bitch!" happily voiced one of the young girls before slapping Mika across of her panting face, the sixteen year old girl quickly afterwards then grabbing Rainbow Mika by her face as she then started to aggressively kiss her; Miss Mika tongue kissed the young female right back, the blue eyed woman moaning very deeply inside of the giggling girl's open mouth as she did so, as well.

"Mm, hmm, hmm, HMM!" soon loudly groaned the youthful fan girl here, the girl's wet mouth now suddenly sucking very, very hardly on Mika's own tongue, which simply only made the blonde haired wrestler herself roll her blue colored eyes back as she moaned **so** damn lustfully sounding into the sex thickened air just like the shameless slut that she openly was these days.

Many of the other really young girls, too, hungrily began to grab Mika's very pretty looking face as they enthusiastically kissed her groaning and panting mouth, too. It was basically a tug-of-war battle for Rainbow Mika's spit covered face, each of the young females pulling the whorish wrestler away from another girl strictly in order to crazily make out with the much older and blue eyed woman themselves here.

Not only that, but many of the girls would also constantly grope Mika's swinging and big breasts, lick all over her stunning body, and not to mention always spank her large, wobbling, toned, and yet still surprisingly soft feeling ass cheeks as Cammy just continued to savagely fuck the blonde bitch like a full-fledged whore, which she was apparently. However, Cammy was getting her own sexy body touched, kissed, spanked, and licked by many of the really young girls, and also by their mothers, as well.

"Your girlfriend, Yamato Nadeshiko, is always fucking you! Ibuki is always fucking you! Juri is always fucking you! Chun-Li is always fucking you! And now it's rightfully **MY** turn with your whore ass, y-you professional dick sleeve!" roared Cammy with slightly gritted teeth, her shapely hips still epically thrusting forward at incredible speeds, but the muscled blonde's strokes now slowly beginning to lose its rhythmic pace as she unexpectedly began to feel her own violent orgasm approaching all of the sudden.

"T-this thick and round booty is killing me...! Arrugh, FUCK! I could just fuck this slutty, fat, bubbled bum of yours forever, cunt!" passionately moaned Cammy as she spanked Rainbow Mika's rotund, bouncing butt super roughly, the pigtailed woman now ejaculating deep inside of Mika's tightening anus, but still somehow forcing herself to keep on bucking her hips forward, anyway.

"O-oh, yeaaahhhh! Fuck y-yeah...!" deeply breathed out Mika as she slowly pulled her kissing mouth away from one of the young girls, but mere seconds later quickly getting her spit slicked face grabbed by another horny girl, crudely spat inside of her mouth, slapped hard in the face, and then anxiously kissed by the foul behaving twelve year old girl.

These girls were acting so experienced and forceful towards Rainbow Mika, and simply because of that fact the top and bottom heavy pro wrestler believed that **most** of these little girls must have watched a whole lot of porn in their spare time or something.

"Mm, y-yeah! Mm, HMM!" moaned Mika inside of the underage female's mouth as she strongly kissed the girl back, both of their wet tongues dancing a jig of sheer dominance and ecstasy now.

"You sure are beating that really huge butt of hers nicely, Miss White! Why, I'm a really **huge** fan of yours, and I always hate seeing Rainbow Mika win all of the time whenever my brothers and I watch any of her dumb wrestling matches! U-um, not that YOU wrestle or anything, but still. I'm just SO happy to see you putting this cocky bitch in her rightful place, Miss White! You're so pretty!" shortly ranted a random and thirteen year old girl from behind of Cammy White herself, the girl's left small hand then suddenly palming one of the British woman's own big, jiggling ass cheeks before playfully starting to shake said buttock in her tightly squeezing hand.

Laughing quite lowly while also quickly gazing over at the smiling girl behind of herself for a few seconds, Cammy gently kissed the youthful female's blushing cheek before focusing her heated attention right back down at the groaning, blonde haired, big breasted wrestler's sizable booty that she was still furiously fucking with her own massive, hardened, and well shaped lady shaft.

"Hmm, hmm. Thank you, young one," calmly spoke the pelvic thrusting woman with long, braided pigtails, Cammy's rough feeling hand soon giving Mika's perfectly voluptuous looking butt a somewhat unexpected spank as she strongly flipped her right hand upwards and with skill. "Pull one of her pigtails for me, child," then ordered Cammy with a strict sounding tone of voice, her vicious hip bucking actions not missing one single beat against of her sexy victim's fat, rippling ass whatsoever.

"Yes, Miss White! Of course!" immediately retorted back the still blushing girl, the happy bystander hurriedly walking over towards the on all fours Rainbow Mika, smacking the swearing blonde's right huge butt cheek twice, and then very aggressively pulling back on one of Mika's really long pigtails, thus of course successfully making the blonde haired wrestler's head get sexily tugged back and also her own raspy sounding voice sound off even **more** louder than before now.

"F-fuck me! I'm a whore! Fuck me! I'm a w-whore!" repeated Rainbow Mika over and over again, the gorgeous woman's face wonderfully looking completely 'fucked silly' now, her amazingly large sized boobs swinging back and forth ever so hypnotically, and her two twin globes of soft, rounded, booty flesh also jiggling like crazy as Mika was just simply **forced** to take rock-solid feeling futa dick straight up her own stunningly plump butt like an authentic slut, indeed.

"Good girl...! That's a good fucking girl..." eventually laughed out Cammy as she firmly slapped Rainbow Mika's violated and juicy looking bottom three more times, the British woman still showing absolutely no signs of stopping her 'ass rape' session of depraved and deviant pleasure here at all.

To Mai's rather sudden surprise here, the big chested kunoichi soon randomly felt somebody press their face extremely strongly flat against of her own thong-clad, warm feeling, dreamily soft, beautifully rounded, and actually rather flabby looking booty, said person now fiercely sniffing in the ever so sweet smelling scent of Mai's very legendary, healthily thick, and apparently always naughtily exposed butt like a dirty pervert.

"Nom, nom! Mm, mm! Yum, yum, YUM! Hmm, mm, mm, mm, mm, mm, MM!" cheerfully breathed out the really young girl who was currently shaking her strongly sniffing face firmly against of Mai's fat butt at the moment, the girl's super cute sounding voice clearly muffled by Miss Shiranui's wide, cushy, round shaped, and just straight up heavy feeling ass cheeks here.

"He, he! O-oh, my! So kinky of you, yes?" good-humoredly giggled Mai as she tried to look in back of herself now, and seconds later only to then get her smirking face forcefully grabbed by Yuri's small hands once again before the teenaged girl violently began to deeply kiss her sweet tasting lips some more; Mai herself, **though** she **was** kind of taken aback slightly by Sakazaki Yuri's own more than honestly pure lust right now, instantly kissed her close friend right back, both of the young women moaning oh, so deeply inside of one another's active mouths as they desirously swapped spit so very nastily, so very passionately.

"You see, Yuki? I **told** you that your dream would come true some day! Save some room for me, though, okay?" joyfully said the young girl's beautiful looking mother, the very irresponsible mom soon even beginning to cell phone record her underage daughter in the lesbian butt worshiping act itself as she also began to start rubbing herself while watching her own butt sniffing daughter do so in the very first place.

Chun-Li was getting fucked in her ass, Juri was the one aggressively fucking Chun-Li's giant ass, Cammy was angrily fucking Rainbow Mika straight up her super huge butt, Sakura was thoroughly eating out Yuri's more than perky bottom like groceries, Yuri was deep kissing Mai, Mai was deep kissing Yuri right back, the many young girls were kissing all over Chun-Li's body, and lastly the young girls' mothers just groped and spanked the older women's bodies in any and every way that they could. Everything began so good-natured and peaceful, but soon suddenly ended up being totally perverse and just downright sinful in general.

This humble event, along with all of its lesbian and futa lewdness, ended up actually lasting for about five whole hours straight. Needless to say, but everyone **was** kind of exhausted at the very end of it all.

With nighttime right around the corner and a beautiful looking sunset currently lighting up the cotton candy colored sky at the moment, four rather tired women were all now making their way down to Makoto's Rindōkan Karate dojo just to hang out as planned with both Makoto and also her own beautiful girlfriend, that pretty girlfriend being none other than the drop-dead sexy Ibuki herself. This group of four consisted of Chun-Li, Mai, Yuri, and also Sakura.

Each of the girls were still wearing their previous clothes from before, which did of course mean that Chun-Li was indeed shamelessly walking around in public with her massive, toned, yet still so jiggly looking butt cheeks sexily moving about as her broad hips teasingly swayed back and forth as she proudly strutted her stuff. Sakura and Yuri both couldn't possibly stop themselves from continuously touching on and sharply slapping Chun-Li's fat, bubbly ass as they all continued to journey on forward, either.

Like, how could they not, am I right?

"Damn, Juri and Cammy sure fucked me good today! Fuck, it actually kind of hurts to even keep on walking like this," chuckled the Chinese woman with a more than pleased looking smile on her flawless face. "But, I'm not stopping there! I mean, Mai is going to fuck me tonight. My dog, Husk, is going to fuck me tonight. If Li Xiangfei is back home by the time that Mai and I arrive back, then she'll also fuck me tonight. Oh, yeah, and if Li-Fen is awake tonight, too, then I'll just throw her some booty while I'm at it. She **always** loves fucking me, anyway."

"I just LOVE how slutty that you've truly gotten over these past couple of months, baby," giggled Mai as she was lightly fanning herself, her brown colored eyes simply loving the view of both Yuri and Sakura constantly smacking and massaging her own perfect wife's amazingly fat looking behind like the two devious and lesbian perverts that they always were. "I really cannot wait to plow you again tonight, too, sweetie! I want to eat your ass, too, of course! I can't **ever** forget about doing that to you like always, Chunnie-Bunny!"

Then out of the blue, Yuri Sakazaki quickly jumped behind of Chun-Li's body, tightly grabbed her by the waist to stop the older woman, and everyone else, from walking forward, and soon afterwards bucked her own well-shaped hips forwards and right against of Chun-Li's fully exposed and magnificently soft feeling buttocks a couple of times before giddily voicing out to the smirking police officer, "Say, think that you can add **ME** on that 'fuck list' of yours, Chun-Li? I know that you said you're still feeling pretty sore and stuff, but I..."

Now carefully placing her hands onto her knees while sexily bending herself over for her female friend, Chun-Li teasingly shook her very fat butt from side to side before playfully replying back to the dreadfully stunned looking and teenaged girl, "Yuri, shut up and fuck the shit out of me already, girl. Take my ass, take my pussy, take my anything. Do it good, too, bitch."

"Wow, really?! No foreplay necessary, then? Ha! Well... YES, Ma'am! And with pleasure, too!" super happily screamed out Yuri as she hurriedly pulled her purple colored tights down below her knees, the young fighter then instantly transforming into her well hung 'futa' form for this specific situation here.

After doing that, Yuri simply positioned herself correctly, slapped Chun-Li's left ass cheek twice with aggression, grabbed the woman's curvaceous hips so very firmly, and then ever so slowly started to 'hotdog' the Chinese cop's juicy, succulent, round shaped, and beautifully huge looking ass cheeks like a dog.

"Booty, booty, booty...! There is s-soooo much sweet booty swallowing up my d-dick! And it f-f-feels so fucking warm and s-soft! Huuuaah, FUCK this is **heaven**!" jaggedly breathed Yuri with half lidded eyes, the shapely girl's heart beating faster by the second, and her curved hips gradually picking up some serious speed, too.

"Ha, ha! Woo! Fuck that thick butt of hers good, Yuri! Fuck her hard!" cheered Sakura as she quickly spanked Yuri's fine ass and easily made it jiggle around for a bit, the short haired tomboy eventually beginning to record the heated action between her girlfriend and her other close friend with her own handy iPhone. "Today has been, like, the most hottest day of my life! This is all way too good!" said Sakura, merely recording everything now. "This is going straight to all of my social media! That's for sure!"

About a full minute later, Yuri finally decided to shove her entire nine inches of lady meat deep inside of Chun-Li's bubble butt, the young brunette sighing very, **very** loudly soon as she fully sheathed herself completely balls deep within the hot feeling confines of Miss Spring Beauty's soft and giant looking booty.

"Fuu-hyuuuuuuck yeeeeaaahhhhh!" lovingly sighed Yuri in a really high pitched tone of voice, her right hand then smacking Chun-Li's big butt intensely hard before starting to completely hammer and fuck the much older woman's bouncing, rippling bottom the absolute hardest and the straight up fastest that she even could.

"Fuck, those sounds are just beautiful..." whispered Mai as she lustfully looked over at her own sexy wife getting downright **fucked** like a genuine slut blatantly in public once again.

Soon enough, the busty ninja slowly walked in front of the Chinese woman, tenderly grabbed her woman's beauteous face, and then ever so passionately began to kiss her wife straight on the lips; Chun-Li welcomed and returned Mai's wet, sweet, sloppy kisses almost too quickly, quite honestly.

"Say 'hi' to the super jealous feeling audience for me, Yuri," giggled Sakura about three minutes later since this all even started here, her left hand now lightly rubbing her own wet feeling womanhood as she still used her right hand to steadily hold up her iPhone and successfully record all of this perverted action between female friends here.

"What's up there, losers? Have fun jerking off your pathetically small dicks while I'll continue to use my own much more bigger and thicker one to fuck Chun-Li's thick ass for a while here, alright? Boy, it sure sucks to be **you** faggots, huh?" savagely and smugly uttered Yuri as she looked right at her girlfriend's iPhone while voicing out those crude sounding words of hers, the hip thrusting girl moments later then looking right back down at Chun-Li's gorgeously large booty as she fucked it **hard** , Yuri's small hands also spanking the moaning woman's stunningly meaty looking ass occasionally as her shapely hips only continued to thrust forward even faster and faster over time.

"That's my girl," laughed Sakura as she made the phone face herself for about a second or two, only to then focus the iPhone right back on her short haired girlfriend anxiously pounding her own pelvis firmly against of the two big, wobbling, ultra soft, and dazzlingly sexy looking cheeks of Chun-Li's juicy, Chinese booty for all to see and enjoy. "How does that fat butt of hers feel to you, Yuri? I mean, you sure are fucking it pretty darn hard, so it **must** feel really damn great, right?" soon asked Sakura, basically interviewing her own smiling girlfriend as Yuri energetically continued to plow her lean pelvis firmly against of Chun-Li's perfect ass super hardly, the teen girl every second repeatedly penetrating the horny woman's hot feeling anus so very deeply with her own solid, lengthy, and veiny futa cock like an animal.

Laughing for about a moment or two, Yuri quickly focused her brown colored eyes right back at Sakura's recording iPhone, the sexy teenager giggling some more before humorously responding back to her short haired girlfriend in a sickeningly adorable sounding tone of voice, "The butt feels GOOD! Like, really... R-REALLY good! He, he! Chun-Li's a total butt slut! I can't talk, though, b-because I really am, too."

"Hah, ha! You got that right, babe! And speaking of which, I **did** fuck this sweet booty of yours pretty damn good just a few hours ago, now didn't I? I hit this shit fucking hard, too! I **always** do!" cutely chuckled Miss Kasugano as she suddenly focused her phone straight down towards Yuri's bubbled ass, both of Sakazaki's round shaped, jutted out, and more than soft feeling booty cheeks jiggling around ever so tantalizingly as the happy brunette merely continued to speedily buck her curvy hips forwards with such genuine authority and such aggressive looking dominance.

"Fuck, just look at this fat ass of yours bounce and jiggle itself away so hotly while you fuck this stupid slut good, baby...! Fuck..." breathily voiced out Sakura, and immediately afterwards then using her left free hand to strongly slap Yuri's wobbling behind a grand total of twelve times straight.

"Mm! Uuaahhh, shit...! Phew! I r-really wish that I could, Sakura, but I'm kiiiiind of busy with something else at the moment here, you know?" genuinely laughed back Yuri as she smacked Chun-Li's right big buttock really sharply, and moments later even cutely sticking her pink colored tongue out at Sakura soon as the tomboy girl focused her own fancy looking iPhone right back at her taunting face once again.

After giggling and putting her tongue back inside of her mouth now, Yuri then suddenly slapped both soft cheeks of Chun-Li's own rippling, massive, fleshy, and astoundingly giant looking butt before playfully uttering out to her horny girlfriend with a rather coy-like smirk on her pretty face, "I **so** cannot w-wait to watch myself fucking this monster of a booty later on tonight...!"

Sakazaki Yuri then slowly tilted her head upwards now, the moaning girl's cute mouth slightly agape, and her two brown colored eyes also tightly closed shut in complete and absolute sexual gratification. "Ooouuaahhhh! Fuuuck, Chun-Li, I'm so about to fucking cum now! I am so, **S-SOOOO** a-a-about to fucking c-cum inside of your huge ass, y-you BITCH! You beautiful fucking whore, y-you! Oh, shit! Oh, fucking S-SHIT!"

Instantly noticing Yuri starting to desperately fuck Chun-Li's jiggling butt much more quicker and harder now, and not to mention also noticing Chun-Li and Mai both beginning to moan surprisingly louder than ever as their own impassioned looking kisses somehow grew even that much more wilder seeming than before, Sakura easily decided to violently spank Yuri's beautifully bouncing bottom two more times before deeply whispering inside of her own hip bucking lover's ear, "Fucking fill that slutty ass of hers up with your hot spunk, Yuri...! Do it, bitch! Y-yeah! Claim this Chinese, whorish, dirty fucking piece of fuck meat for yourself again and again, baby...! Fuck, you're so damn hot and cute, Yuri, and I fucking love you!"

"Oh, S-Sakura!" pathetically hollered out Yuri Sakazaki as her legs began to tremble, her curvy hips thrusting forwards five more times ultra fiercely and flat straight against of Chun-Li's enormous, plush, toned, rounded, and wonderfully firm feeling booty cheeks before coming to a complete stop, Yuri now ferociously ejaculating copious amounts of her own futa lady semen ever so deeply inside of Miss Chun-Li's tightening and awesomely hot feeling butthole.

"Sakura... Sakura! Sakura...! O-oh, Sakura-chan, I love you, t-too! I love you so much...!" tiredly and romantically groaned out Yuri in such a heated daze, the karate girl seconds later then blindly bucking her own hips right back against of Chun-Li's big butt some more before beginning to hardly slap and joyfully shake around the moaning, thick, Chinese woman's fat rear-end continuously again.

"Come here, bitch!" then headily whispered Sakura as she carelessly dropped her properly protected iPhone straight to the ground, the emotional tomboy now gently grabbing her lazily humping girlfriend's pretty face with both of her own hands before she passionately started to tongue kiss the groaning girl's open mouth like crazy all of the sudden.

"Sakura...! Mm, h-hmm!" ever so lowly moaned Yuri inside of her lovely girlfriend's frantic mouth as she more than willingly kissed Sakura back, Yuri soon fiercely slapping her left hand down against of Sakura's left clothed buttock, and her right hand still repeatedly smacking Chun-Li's right squishy buttock quite carelessly as she slowly continued to fuck the much older woman's mega plump looking ass like a tired little rabbit or something.

Chun-Li **was** sort of confused as to why she heard Yuri moaning and shouting out Sakura's name rather than her own name during all of this, but that certainly **did** **not** at all stop the busty and shapely woman from sincerely enjoying getting fucked so dang roughly like this, so damn forcefully like this. They all did eventually make it over to Makoto's place at the end of the day, but Chun-Li sure did get fucked good and hard by all three of the girls before they even reached their destination, though; and yes, all three of the sexy acts that was publically preformed were indeed recorded on Sakura's iPhone, as well. Funny thing is, Chun-Li also ended up getting brutally 'futa' fucked hard by Makoto, Ibuki, and even Kasumi Todoh herself that very night, too.

Chun-Li **sure** did love 'futa' fucking her some girls herself, but she apparently also loved getting totally dicked down by other fellow 'futa' girls just as much, basically. Hmm, go figure, I suppose.

 **The End!**

 _ **Oh! Uh, hey there! Thank you SO much for reading, as always! And may God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^.**_


	2. From Chun-Li To Slut-Li Real Quick-Li 2

**_[Disclaimer] I don't own anything seen here! Well, the plot of the story, I guess...? But, other than that, NOTHING! All credit belongs to "SNK" and "Capcom". Where's my sweet tea now, dang it!? I need it so badly! X3_**

 ** _[Author's Note] Well, as always, I'm very sorry about any typos and other stupid writing errors, okay? Proof reading sucks, and nothing is perfect to begin with, so STAPH! You can't escape from crossing fate! SO FIGHT ME!_**

 **(From Chun-Li To Slut-Li Real Quick-Li - Chapter Two)**

Much later on the night of Chun-Li's long lasting 'meet and great', or rather 'meet and fuck' basically, the Interpol officer's future plans were actually going just as planned here. Ever since arriving back home with her Japanese wife, Chun-Li almost immediately got bent right over the kitchen sink and roughly futa fucked by Mai, and after that she got anally fucked by their male dog for a while, and after that she eventually got futa fucked hard by a really stressed out Li Xiangfei after a rather hard day's work, and finally it now seemed as though the Chinese woman was at last about to end off her wild night by getting futa fucked by her own adopted daughter, that young child being none other than Li-Fen, of course.

It was currently 3:28 AM, and both Mai Shiranui and Chun-Li were lying down on their queen sized mattress together with Li-Fen herself cutely snuggled right in-between of their own voluptuous, soft feeling, and beautifully naked bodies. Just a little while ago, Chun-Li and Mai both decided to take a hot shower together before heading off to bed, and during that shower of theirs came rough love making, as always; Chun-Li was the dominant one futa fucking Mai this time around, and she made absolutely sure to pound Mai's big ass, and also her wife's wet pussy, good until she practically exhausted the Japanese woman.

But now, here lied both of the two naked Asian women cuddling with their young, nude, cute, adopted daughter in bed, and truth be told **sleep** was **not** on any of their minds right at the moment here.

Li-Fen was currently in her 'futa' form as she was peacefully lying down right in-between of her own two mother figures, the black haired girl's magically grown penis being about ten inches in a half long in length, and about a solid two inches wide in width, as well. Li-Fen was totally massive when it came down to being in her glorious 'futa' form, and for whatever reason it always only made these types of sexy situations even **that** much more sexier to both Chun-Li and Mai themselves.

Li-Fen was just so small, cute looking, innocent, kind... and yet, she could always randomly transform at will into a well-endowed little monster who wanted nothing more than to forcefully stick her own girl dick deep inside of something and just fuck it silly, which she **did** indeed **always** do to Chun-Li, Mai Shiranui, Li Xiangfei, Cammy White, Pai Chan, Shizuka Kusanagi, Maki Genryusai, Yuri Sakazaki, Sakura Kasugano, Hinata Wakaba, Chie Satonaka, Chai Xianghua, Athena Asamiya, Mei-Ling Zhou, King, Jam Kuradoberi, and so very many other beautiful women, as well.

Keep in mind, however, that nobody forced sweet little Li-Fen to drink one of Reimu Hakurei's ever so popular and terribly expensive futa potions whatsoever. Heck, no woman or young girl was ever forced to drink any of the cute shrine maiden's futa potions, honestly. Li-Fen **choose** and **wanted** to drink the body changing liquid, and Chun-Li saw no problems with that at all.

Deep down, though, the Chinese officer was **way** more than just glad that her cute, adopted daughter genuinely wanted to try out the whole 'futa' form craze and whatnot. All in all, life for the little girl could not be any better than this, and that was truly how Li-Fen felt these days. I mean, training with Chun-Li every day was already a blessing in itself, but actually being able to have raw sex with the 'World's Strongest Woman' like a man practically any time that she really wanted to was just mind-numbingly awesome and beyond the casual joys of life itself! Well, at least in **her** humble opinion, that is.

Chun-Li was lying down on Li-Fen's right, and Mai was lying down on Li-Fen's left. Merely because of just how darn close that both of their own shockingly curvaceous and unbelievably soft feeling bodies were against of the much younger girl in bed at the moment here, both Mai and Chun-Li's wonderfully plump breasts constantly pressed against of the little girl's slender, relaxed, and naked form as the ever so famous lesbian couple continuously satisfied their growing daughter's very many sexual urges. The young, Chinese girl once again felt as if she was in actual Heaven right now, and she totally made sure to bask in this pleasurable, perverted paradise as long as she possibly could tonight, too.

For the past half an hour since the naked cuddling even started, Li-Fen would passionately make out with Chun-Li, then suck hardly on her large breasts, then she would later turn her head to the other side and deeply kiss Mai for awhile, and then afterwards powerfully suck on her magnificent looking boobs, as well; though Mai did in fact tongue kiss Li-Fen whenever the young girl was basically asking her to do so, the buxom ninja **was** currently watching a specific porn video on her iPhone while lying down in bed here.

"My goodness! He, he! Sakura-chan **sure** did not waste any time uploading today's video about you on her and Yuri's 'Smut Comp' account, Sweet-Li! Looking at it now, I had NO idea just how many people actually walked passed of all of us in the act like that. It's so hot, though! Gosh, I wonder why nobody tried to interrupt us or anything. Hmm, perhaps they all just wanted to enjoy the show, I guess," said Mai with a really bright looking smile on her face, her left hand also steadily fingering her own slickly wet pussy as she lustfully watched the ongoing smut video on her fancy and very expensive cell phone.

Slowly pulling her drooling mouth away from Li-Fen's own spit covered lips now, a rather thick string of saliva still technically connecting both of their very soft feeling lips together, Chun-Li hurriedly spat a wad of her own clear spit inside of her hardly panting daughter's wide open mouth, the Interpol officer's right hand still vigorously jerking off the young girl's impressively large sized penis as she eventually spoke back to her beautiful, Japanese wife with a modest smirk, "Yeah, I figured that cute bitch would upload that whole event as quickly as possible, anyway. I wanted all three of us to watch that video together, though, Mai. You just fucked everything up. You know that, right?"

After voicing out those words of hers, Chun-Li's brown colored eyes then focused right back down at her daughter's big, twitching, thick futa cock, the smiling woman's rough stroking actions now beginning to greatly elevate in speed here. "Fuck, Li-Fen...! I'm actually really surprised that you haven't even came once yet! You're seriously learning how to hold back your orgasms very well, I see. I like that."

"B-but, it is just so hot, honey butt! I'm sorry, but I really could not help myself, okay? And besides, re-watching this blissful masterpiece will be no problem for me at all, sweetie. OH! I think it's at the part when Sakura herself starts fucking you now! He, he, he! And I'm still kissing you, too. Mm, I can almost still taste those sweet lips of yours, too, baby. Mm, hmm!" were Mai's somewhat silly sounding words directed back to her big butt having, Chinese wife.

"Wow, and she really smacked that ass of yours **hard** before fucking it, too...! Oh, yes!" quickly added the sexy ninja, her constant drabble only making the young and ever so curious feeling Li-Fen all the more horny and interested in the amateur porn video starring her very own sexy idol, and also caring mother, Chun-Li herself.

With the cutest looking smile on her round shaped face all of the sudden, Li-Fen carefully licked her own lips a few times before adorably stuttering out to Miss Shiranui, "H-hey, I want to see it, too! I want t-to see Chun-Li get fucked in her big, big, big, big booty, t-too! Please, Mai? P-pretty please with marshmallow sauce on t-top?"

And soon after saying that, Mai then quickly flashed her iPhone straight in front of the little girl's heavily breathing face, Li-Fen now starting to smile even wider than ever before as both of her glossy looking eyes just stared right at the super erotic looking scene presented in complete high quality on the much older woman's really fancy cell phone.

The young girl's eyes continued to see Sakura straight up fucking Chun-Li's huge ass incredibly roughly, she saw Yuri continuingly spanking Sakura's jiggling butt cheeks hard, she saw Mai feverously French kissing Chun-Li like a totally possessed freak, she saw Sakura sometimes smacking Chun-Li firmly across of her wobbling booty cheeks rather sharply looking, and she also saw strangers occasionally walking right passed of the shamelessly perverted foursome of women publically degrading themselves and just honestly having a really great time together.

Needless to say, I know, but watching this immensely perverse video **only** made Li-Fen feel even more hornier and sexually distressed than ever now. She could barely even stand it anymore.

"Ooouuaaahh...! Oh, h-holy shit turds!" comically cursed the little girl, easily making both Mai and Chun-Li giggle to themselves after hearing her swear like that. "I want to do that, t-too! Right now! Like, really r-right now!" she soon huskily said, her once smiling face now frowning in pure desperation, frowning in an immediate need of something sexual. "Please, let m-me fuck you again, Momma! P-please! I love you, Chun-Li...! Oh, please! PLEASE! PLEASE! P-PLEEEEASE!"

Those honest, upset sounding, and truly heartfelt words from her cute daughter was instantly enough fuel to ignite the beautiful officer's passionate fire and really get Chun-Li going through with her rather usual ideas here tonight. After stopping her own hand jerking motions now, Chun-Li very quickly got on top of her daughter, grabbed Li-Fen's futa penis with her left hand, positioned said hardened penis right against of her arousal juice soaked vagina, and then randomly slammed her soft, toned, rounded, and ever so huge looking ass right down and very hardly on top of the now loudly moaning girl's lithe pelvis, the Chinese woman also sounding off with really loud coos of sheer sexual delight herself as she firmly impaled her perfectly curvy body straight down onto her cursing daughter's own thick, large, and warm feeling futa dick like a horny little slut.

With the both of them now joined together like this, groaning very loudly, and also staying still for almost a full minute straight, Chun-Li soon spontaneously slammed her amazingly big booty down on top of Li-Fen's body three more times, upon doing that easily making the dick having girl squeak so very cutely sounding with each brutal slam of the smirking woman's extremely broad hips, and then sexily shoved her wonderfully large bosoms all up against of the youthful girl's moaning face before breathing out to her squirming little girl, "There, there, my precious Li-Fen. Go on and fuck me, then. Give it to Mommy **really** hard, too, baby. I love y-you SO much, my little cupcake."

"F-fucking, FUCK, FUCK!" childishly hollered out Li-Fen as she afterwards started to harshly suck on Chun-Li's right hardened nipple, painfully slapped both of her two small hands flat down onto each round shaped cheek of her mother's humongous ass, spanked said big butt cheeks four times in a row the hardest that she could, tightly squeezed her grinning mom's thick booty flesh now, and then suddenly beginning to riotously pound her own futa cock oh, so deeply inside of Chun-Li's stunningly still tight feeling womanhood like she missed the woman; spoiler alert, Li-Fen **did** in fact miss Chun-Li very much.

Hey, I'm only saying, is all.

Thanks to the epically loud sounds of Chun-Li moaning, Li-Fen groaning, and not to even mention the constant sexy noises of ones hips maniacally colliding up against of somebody's plump ass cheeks the outright hardest that they possibly could, Mai Shiranui could now no longer hear the porn video that she was still watching on her iPhone anymore.

However, the longer that she steadily watched her beautiful wife continuously getting fucked like a genuinely submissive bitch by her own adopted daughter like this, Mai found herself not at all really minding the somewhat sudden change of atmosphere here. Soon enough, Mai decided to turn off her cell phone, get up onto both of her knees, sexily crawl on over towards the two cooing girls, and then zealously began to French kiss the both of them as they fucked; Mai also occasionally sucked on Chun-Li's bouncing breasts during all of this sexual pandemonium, as well. It was a very long night indeed, but the three of them all did eventually fall asleep together in bed, though.

It was now around 11:43 AM, and each of the three naked females were still sound asleep on top of the messy looking and queen sized mattress. However, now slowly beginning to stir herself awake here, Li-Fen soon found herself yawning quite loudly, stretching her body fully, blinking her eyes a few times, and also smacking her dried lips really adorably sounding as she looked around of her surroundings rather groggily.

The young girl immediately noticed three enticing things here, and those three things was the fact that she just now realized that she was still in her 'futa' form from last night, Chun-Li's silently snoring face was directly facing herself, and also Mai's sexy looking back was facing her own direction here, as well.

Like she would **always** do, Li-Fen giddily smiled to herself as she deeply began to wander off inside of her own mind about the ever so passionate and body shuddering things that she anxiously engaged in with the two older women from last night, thus simply thinking about such things only making the very young girl really wanting to quickly relive those beyond super wonderful feeling events once more.

Without any warning or even holding anything back at all, Li-Fen slowly leaned her face closely against of Chun-Li's own gently snoring one, the happily smiling girl then boldly deciding to deeply tongue kiss her sleeping mother's slightly open mouth the absolute sloppiest and enthusiastic as she could right now. Upon feeling her daughter crazily kissing her like this in her just recently deep asleep state, Chun-Li just moaned very, very tiredly sounding inside of Li-Fen's hyperactively kissing mouth, the Chinese fighter also lazily gliding her wet tongue smoothly against of her young daughter's own in the heated process of things, too.

Taking Chun-Li by surprise even more now, Li-Fen aggressively grabbed the barely awake woman's pretty looking face with both of her tiny hands, spat deeply inside of her moaning mom's open mouth, and then ever so wildly started to harshly suck on Chun-Li's pink colored tongue as if it were a tasty popsicle of sorts, Li-Fen furiously bobbing her head back and forth as she passionately did so, as well; Mai was actually stirred awake because of their shockingly loud kissing sounds eventually, and hearing such lewd sounds just turned on the busty ninja quicker than an actual heartbeat itself, surprisingly enough.

Seventeen minutes later, Li-Fen finally ceased her maniacal kisses with her stunningly curvy mother now, the little minx giggling as she gently kissed Chun-Li's forehead before soon enough focusing her naughty attention towards the still half asleep Mai Shiranui. Li-Fen slowly turned her body around to face Mai's direction, shuffled herself closer over towards the ponytailed kunoichi, and seconds later then suddenly gripped onto the ninja woman's right fat buttock super strongly, the little girl's small hand instantly starting to shake around the quietly moaning brunette's jiggling ass cheek so very playfully for a little while.

About a full minute later after continuously jiggling Mai's ample butt cheek in her hand like that, Li-Fen then decided to spank Mai's naked, wobbly, soft, and ever so shapely looking booty now, her own swift moving hand solidly slapping Mai's thick behind at least twenty-nine times straight; during that rapid spanking session, the horny kunoichi couldn't help but to start lovingly groaning with pleasure as she felt her juicy ass being completely beaten by the little girl here.

"Such a big, soft, squishy, pretty butt..." cutely whispered Li-Fen, her face looking so damn lost in complete sexual ecstasy at the moment, like always. "S-such a beautiful... big, fat booty...!" whispered the young girl once again, except only louder this time around.

With her honest feelings of sexual arousal skyrocketing through the roof, and not to even mention her futa penis being unbearably hard feeling as it twitched with need practically every second now, Li-Fen eventually grabbed both of Mai's big boobs with her hands, positioned her huge cock right against of Mai's own dripping pussy lips, and mere seconds later brutally bucked her lithe hips forward and firmly against of Miss Shiranui's velvety soft feeling booty cheeks.

"Fuck!" panted out the black haired child, her hips staying perfectly still for a few seconds as she just dreamily basked in the glorious feeling pleasure of actually being deep inside of the famous, beautiful, sexy ninja herself. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK, FUCK, F-FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" almost annoyingly repeated Li-Fen constantly as she now began to ruthlessly pound her dainty pelvis against of Mai's amazingly wobbly bottom, the ever so steady sounds of her slim hips slapping hard against of the older woman's fat, soft butt cheeks echoing quite noisily sounding in the couple's humble bedroom for everyone else to hear.

Li-Fen didn't know it, but Mai Shiranui had probably the most widest smile that she has **ever** smiled on her elegantly pretty looking face at the moment. Mai just absolutely **loved** being fucked like this! She simply and downright adored just how bold and anxious Li-Fen always seemed to be with not only herself, but with every other woman that she knew in life, as well. The young girl was horny, she wanted to fuck something, she eventually saw something that peaked her sexual interests, and because of that she simply decided to just fuck it without even being given any sort of consent whatsoever.

That fact alone was always enough for Mai to quickly orgasm at dreadfully sexy times like these ones. In fact, two minutes later while getting roughly pounded by the little futa girl like a total whore, the brown haired ninja violently squirted out her own love juices all over on the white colored bed sheets; Li-Fen uncaringly kept on aggressively fucking Mai's squirting womanhood, anyway. The female child didn't have **her** orgasm yet, so she didn't even care about the bitch who she was passionately fucking experiencing her own climax here. Heck, Li-Fen **never** cared about that, actually.

After surprisingly fucking Mai's really hot feeling pussy for seven long minutes straight, the black haired child powerfully whipped her hips forward one last time before finally exploding deeply inside of the now screaming woman's strongly convulsing vagina, Li-Fen's still emptying futa balls spurting at least six thick streams of pleasingly warm lady semen deep inside of the happily laughing ninja's taut womanhood. Chun-Li, still with her lovely eyes closed shut, smirked gladly as both of her ears continued to easily hear her own sexy wife and adorable daughter's steady and ever so exhausted sounding pants of breath now. It was not only seemingly cute to the officer woman, but it was also super freaking hot to her, too.

Knowing that her adopted daughter couldn't possibly resist her perverse temptations at all, Chun-Li soon enough lied herself flat down onto her toned stomach, the Chinese woman now just peacefully resting with both of her hands underneath of her chin, merely patiently waiting for the young girl to eventually notice her rather sexy offer here. Three minutes later, Li-Fen soon slowly pulled her massive dick from out of Mai's gaping womanhood, the black haired girl still panting as she now started to rest down on her back with a bright smile gracing her round shaped face.

However, soon as she slowly looked on over at her own still resting mother, the little girl instantly felt her once flaccid penis randomly become harder than any rare diamond within mere seconds flat. Chun-Li's rotund, firm, chunky, and gorgeously round shaped ass was presented in such a sexy looking way all of the sudden. Not only that, but the simple fact that the Chinese fighter was also lightly shaking her stunningly large hips back and forth, said actions beautifully making both of Chun-Li's own fat looking booty cheeks sexily bounce around, almost made Li-Fen's pumping heart explode from genuine arousal overload here!

With no words really needing to be said right now, Li-Fen almost too quickly got up on all fours, crawled on over behind of Chun-Li's lying down body, smacked her really small hands violently hard down against of each stupidly plump cheek of her Chinese mom's fat butt, strongly spread said big ass cheeks very wide apart, and then immediately afterwards hungrily slammed her rounded face straight flat against of the Interpol officer's peerless, succulent, huge, and mesmerizingly warm feeling booty like a complete pervert. Now, the little girl just totally let everything go as she happily and crazily began to worship her smiling, moaning, and very beautiful looking mother's deliciously big butt like an animal of sorts.

Li-Fen would wetly kiss Chun-Li's thick ass cheeks repeatedly, then she would motorboat the woman's large butt crack like a loony, then she would suck on her asshole very hardly, then she would strongly sniff the woman's sweet smelling anus continuously, then she would tongue-fuck her mother's clean butthole for a long while, then she would fiercely spank her mom's bubbly booty cheeks consecutively for a bit, then she would spit on Chun-Li's winking asshole, then she would start French kissing on her anus like a crazy person again, then she would wildly lick up and down the much older woman's deep ass crack, then she would enthusiastically motorboat Chun-Li's giant booty some more, and the devious list just goes on from there, basically.

After the thirty minute long ass worshipping session was finally done and over with now, the ever so giddy looking Li-Fen got up on her knees, smacked both soft cheeks of Chun-Li's enormous butt twice, carefully stuck her own thick cock halfway inside of her mother's well licked anus, comfortably lied herself flat down on top of Chun-Li's voluptuous body, gently wrapped both of her thin arms around of her smirking mom's neck, and then soon violently began to **fuck** the Chinese woman's jiggling, tight, fat, bubbled ass with plain reckless abandon and such passionate looking aggression.

The young girl would lift her hips upwards the highest that she could, only to then quickly slam her own lean pelvis directly right back down so very strongly against of Chun-Li's unbelievably juicy looking buttocks, and Li-Fen made sure to keep up her really desperate seeming hip thrusting actions the absolute longest that she possibly even could here.

After steadily and furiously fucking Chun-Li's meaty, fat, and yet still so wonderfully toned feeling booty for a whopping twelve minutes straight like a crazy little bunny, Li-Fen soon enough epically smashed her slender hips firmly against of her loudly sighing mother's big, wobbling, and really warm feeling butt cheeks eight more times before finally ejaculating deeply inside of the curvy woman's tight asshole, the moaning child's thick futa seed most certainly filling Chun-Li up to the brim in the process.

Later on that very day, the time now being somewhere around 5:20 PM, things were merely just going like they usually would around here, pretty much. Chun-Li was about to go on her occasional off duty patrol in her unmarked police car, Mai was clearly getting drunk while watching some television, Li Xiangfei was getting roughly fucked by the lesbian couple's huge dog somewhere in the corner of the house, and Li-Fen was simply getting ready to prepare dinner for everyone very soon. Chun-Li was wearing her charmingly sexy looking police outfit, Mai was wearing her iconic/revealing clothes, Li Xiangfei was currently stark naked, and Li-Fen was humbly wearing her plain, matching, and lilac colored pajamas right now.

"All right, ladies, I'll see you all later sometime by tonight if everything goes well. I shouldn't be gone for too long, though," explained Chun-Li as she petted Husk's head, walked passed by her drunkenly laughing wife, and then causally passed by her very young daughter, the Chinese cop making absolute sure to teasingly sashay her wide hips soon as she slowly walked on by the small child, of course.

Holding back the ever so strong feeling urge of wanting to firmly smack Chun-Li's tight police pants-clad ass at the very moment, Li-Fen just nervously chuckled before innocently voicing back to her mother, "Be careful out there, Momma. It's a terrible world to venture out in, you know?"

"You're so sweet, Li-Fen. I'll be fine. Don't you worry about anything, you hear me?" lovingly expressed Chun-Li as she grabbed onto the door knob of the front door, seconds later then turning her head around and focusing her pretty, brown colored eyes straight towards Mai on the couch now. "And Mai, easy with all the drinking there, bitch. We don't want you passing out again, alright?" somewhat loudly uttered out Miss Spring Beauty, playfully smirking at her large breasted wife as she spoke those words.

"I want her to pass out again... for reasons..." bluntly admitted Li-Fen as her own cute face forced herself to smile brightly, the black haired girl rather immediately covering up her now red blushing face with both of her two small hands out of slight embarrassment. "Oops! Uh...?"

Laughing genuinely for about a moment or two, Chun-Li quickly gave Li-Fen a sexy looking wink as she naughtily said right back to her blushing daughter, "Aw, don't feel bad, Li-Fen. Trust me, you're not the only one who loves to fuck Mai when she's drunk. I **always** take advantage of her whenever she's in that vulnerable state, too. But, then again, I always just fuck Mai whenever I want to, so... I guess it's not anything really new at all, huh? Ha, ha, ha, ha, hah. Okay, everyone, take care until I get back here, you hear?"

And as soon as Chun-Li opened up the front door, there stood Chai Xianghua in the flesh, the short woman seeming as though she was **just** about to start knocking on the wooden door right before it suddenly got opened up by the Interpol officer like that. By the way, Xianghua was currently wearing a lacy looking, close-fitting, white colored shirt with long sleeves, and she also had on a pair of thin fabric, purple colored, super tight-fitting pants that sexily rode straight up her own ass crack, as well.

Feeling quite caught off guard all of the sudden here, the cheerful woman girlishly giggled as she slowly placed both of her arms behind of her back now. "OH! Why, hello there, Chun-Li! Hi, Li-Fen! Gosh, I... really was not expecting the door to just fly open like that, I must admit. Um, I just thought that I'd drop on by for a visit, but- **AH**!" was Chai's somewhat interrupted words as Chun-Li randomly grabbed the slightly shorter woman by her right arm before strongly yanking her beautiful body right up against of her own curvaceous form. "Oh, my. You really missed me, didn't you? I like that! It's exciting!" then flirtatiously spoke Xianghua with a smile, moments later gently wrapping both of her arms around of Chun-Li's neck now.

"I sure as FUCK did miss you, cutie," sensuously growled back Chun-Li as she placed her forehead right against of Xianghua's own, moments later both of the Interpol officer's hands soon smacking themselves down **hardly** straight onto the playfully squeaking woman's wonderfully big, dreamily soft feeling, and still so perfectly round shaped looking ass cheeks now. "Mm, fuck! Shit, you're SO perfect, Xianghua! Fuck, I really wish that I could marry you, too," deeply voiced out Chun-Li, both of her own rough hands afterwards slapping Chai's flabby, bouncing, and ever so squishy feeling booty cheeks eight times in a row before beginning to aggressively squeeze, shake, and kneed the giggling woman's jiggly bottom.

"Who even needs men when women like **you** exist, Chun-Li? You're the perfect one here, woman," sweetly tittered back Xianghua, her two plump butt cheeks once again getting spanked very hardly by Chun-Li's own squeezing hands soon after when she spoke those kind sounding words to her busty and beautiful friend the way that she did.

And with that, the two Chinese women soon began to deeply, lustfully, noisily, sloppily, and just plain passionately kiss one another right on the lips like lovers. They veered their heads from side to side, they strongly sucked on each other's tongues, they violently spanked one another's big butts, they purposely rubbed their soft breasts sensuously together, they moaned sounds of such authentic-like pleasure deep inside of each other's mouths, and they both basically continued to intensely kiss one another as if they were forever saying 'good-bye' or something here.

Li-Fen, and also Mai herself, did nothing but marvel at the ultra arousing looking sight of the two tongue kissing women. It was **such** a glorious and sexy sight to truly behold, indeed.

Nineteen minutes later, Chun-Li slowly pulled her moist lips away from Xianghua's tender feeling mouth, forcefully spun the shorter woman around, and then somewhat angrily shoved the laughing swordswoman up against of the wall beside of them both.

"Oh, you done did it now, you naughty girl!" growled Chun-Li with a sly looking smirk, seconds later sharply spanking Chai's bubbly ass before strongly yanking the short haired woman's super tight-fitting pants perfectly down below both of her own two large butt cheeks; Xianghua's shapely bottom jiggled so very sexily looking right when Chun-Li pulled her pants down so damn quickly the way that she did, as well.

"Oh, no. Please, don't rape me, Chun-Li! I'm still a virgin! Ha, ha!" more than playfully joked the Chinese swordfighter, Xianghua now slowly sticking her bare, soft booty out towards the taller woman in back of herself as she jokingly voiced her silly sounding words.

Now giving her cutely childish friend three more firm feeling smacks straight across of her naked, bouncy, and pleasingly jutted out buttocks, Chun-Li soon afterwards began to start undoing her black colored belt, moments later the big hipped woman then also pulling her own body-hugging pants teasingly down below the under curve of her two fat, firm, rounded, and amazingly smooth looking booty cheeks.

"Still a virgin my ass! And no underwear today, Chai? Seriously here?" laughed Chun-Li as she, quite honestly, magically transformed into her impressive 'futa' form now; the Interpol officer's lady penis was about nine inches long in length, and also about one in a half inches thick in width, by the way.

"No, of course not. And geez! That's a big dick!" straightforwardly yelped Chai Xianghua as she slightly looked in back of herself, the big butt swordswoman then squeaking in sweet feeling pain as she once again randomly felt her fellow Chinese friend dominantly swat at her fat ass a few more times before firmly grabbing onto her sexy hips. "I think that I'm about to get fucked now, huh? You're such a brute, Chun-Li. Gosh...!"

"Damn right I am, Chai. Now, shut up and take my cock already, you little fuck slut!" crudely uttered the dark brown haired woman as she then suddenly, and ever so roughly, shoved her own futa penis deeply inside of Xianghua's unaware asshole with full force; both of the brunette women smiled cheerfully, sighed pleasingly, and also quietly laughed to themselves as their beyond womanly looking bodies were fully connected to each other now.

"Oh, shit! Holy s-shit, Chai! My cock just slid inside of your butt like n-nothing! Fuck, I didn't even need to spit on my dick first or anything! F-fuck, you're such a fucking whore!" foully cursed the futa woman, Chun-Li slowly bucking her toned pelvis forward now as she surprisingly chose to start things off rather romantically first.

Resting her head against of the wall as Chun-Li continued to calmly thrust her broad hips forward here, Xianghua eventually moaned quite sexily sounding before she bluntly replied right back to the steadily hip bucking woman, "You know, there is not a **single** day that goes by without my own daughter, Leixia, basically molesting my body for hours straight whenever she can actually do so. Do you honestly believe that my ass would, like, **not** accept any dick that tries to go inside of it by now? And move faster, will you? You're moving way too damn slow right now!"

"Fuck y-yeah! You're **SO** hot, you cute bitch! SHIT!" hollered out Chun-Li in such unbridled feeling ecstasy, both of her rough hands painfully smacking Chai's two fleshy ass cheeks before extremely tightly hugging the smiling woman's flawlessly soft feeling body, the Interpol officer now violently fucking her female friend's rippling and really big looking butt not only her very hardest, but also of course her very fastest, too.

Li-Fen was now witnessing something that she would never, ever, **EVER** forget in her lifetime, and she knew for a fact that she would never want to forget such an amazing event to begin with. I mean, how passionately they both sometimes kissed one another as they fucked, how both of their own large sized booty cheeks distractingly bounced all over the place as they fucked, their strident moans, the taut breast grabbing, the steady spanking, how Chun-Li's big futa balls constantly slapped fiercely against the bottom of Xianghua's thick ass, just completely **everything** was there! And it was most certainly the **hottest** thing **ever** to Li-Fen, as well!

During all of this taking place here, mind you, both Mai and Li-Fen sensuously touched themselves while watching both of the brown haired women crazily making love, by the way. Mai was furiously fingering herself, and Li-Fen, now in her well-endowed 'futa' form and also with her pajama pants down to her own ankles, was lightly jerking herself off as she dreamily gazed over at the horny girls happily doing the dirty deed like two rabid whores in absolute heat.

After a solid eighteen minutes later, Chun-Li finally busted her last and final nut deeply inside of Chai Xianghua's ever so spunk filled butthole, the Chinese officer many moments later then suddenly smashing her wide hips powerfully against of her slightly shorter friend's perfectly plump booty seventeen more times as she simply forced every last drop of her own lady semen deep inside of the tight, warm feeling anus that was thoroughly used and abused here.

Giving the side of the groaning swordswoman's sweaty face a firm feeling peck or two, Miss Spring Beauty herself soon pulled her own big cock from out of her friend's winking asshole, fiercely slapped the 'fucked silly' looking woman's big buttocks rather nonchalantly, and immediately afterwards hurriedly pulled her police pants right back up again; Chun-Li also buckled her black colored belt back up, too.

"Dammit! I'm running late! Juri is so going to kill me!" said Chun-Li, her face now seeming slightly bothered all of the sudden. "Okay, everyone, I'll be back here soon enough, alright? Take care, again!"

Now walking away and heading towards the still open front door, Chun-Li quickly smacked Xianghua straight on her right soft ass cheek just for good measure, the thick legged fighter quietly laughing as she then spoke to her very close friend, "Thanks for the booty, by the way, cutie! I'll fuck you again later on tonight, okay? Good-bye, now!"

And with that, Chun-Li successfully exited from out of the house and hardly slammed the front door shut behind of herself.

"W-well, at least I can finally rest now. That sure was a **GREAT** fuck, though...!" lowly expressed Chai as she closed her eyes shut with a pleased looking smile, her head and body currently still pressing up against of the wall right now.

Sooner or later, however, the Chinese swordswoman eventually felt Li-Fen starting to energetically motorboat her juicy butt like a dog, and feeling the little girl sloppily doing such a thing to her own body like this merely made the sexy mother of three just smile even wider now.

"Hmm...! P-perhaps a 'round two' is in order then, r-right? Yeah, I really t-think so..."

 **The End!**

 _ **Oh, my! Um... hey there! Thank you SO much for reading, as always! And may God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^.**_


	3. From Chun-Li To Slut-Li Real Quick-Li 3

**_[Disclaimer] I don't own anything seen here! Well, the plot of the story, I guess...? But, other than that, NOTHING! All credit belongs to "SNK" and "Capcom". Where's my vanilla spice eggnog now, gosh dang it!? I need it SO badly! XP_**

 ** _[Author's Note] Well, as always, I'm very sorry about any typos and other stupid writing errors, okay? Proof reading sucks, and nothing is perfect to begin with, so STAPH! Oh, and yeah, I know that this chapter is stupidly short when compared to the other two previous chapters of this story, but I really wanted to end things off rather... simply, one might say. Anyway, please enjoy! Or don't enjoy it! I don't care! Eat a dick for all that I care._**

 **(From Chun-Li To Slut-Li Real Quick-Li - Chapter Three)**

After a fairly brief ten minute long drive, Chun-Li eventually arrived down at a nearby 'Eat At Falcon's Place' restaurant. Many people seemed to be here at the moment, the fast food building utterly crawling with small groups of friends just talking to each other both inside of the packed looking place and out. However, aside from the very many strangers who she didn't even know, Chun-Li was currently looking around for a certain and really special person who she **did** most definitely know.

In fact, the Asian woman knew this specific person a little bit **too** well, in all honesty here. This person who Chun-Li was searching for, of course, was none other than the South Korean, spider loving, sexy, experienced Taekwondo fighter Han Juri herself, and no sooner than a full minute later, the voluptuous cop sure enough did find the woman.

Juri was currently wearing a purple colored dudou on her chest that was supported with eight straps that met on her back which also fancily formed a spider pattern there. As for her pants, Juri was wearing a pair of long, baggy, off-white colored sweat pants along with purple colored tights. The evil looking woman also hand on her usual finger gloves, each of her healthy looking fingernails and toenails painted a very solid, bright pink color. Her dark colored hair was styled into her two iconic horn-like bangs on top of her head, which appeared to be neatly fastened with pink colored ribbons. And lastly, Juri also had on her usual Taekwondo foot wraps carefully wrapped onto both of her own two roughened feet, as well.

"Juri!" somewhat excitedly hollered out Chun-Li as she really quickly walked on over towards the now smirking woman, the Chinese cop lightly fixing up her tucked-in shirt as she anxiously approached her rival, slash acquaintance, slash friend, and slash lover.

"Hey, babe! Uh, sorry for showing up kind of late. Xianghua suddenly came over to visit Mai and I, and she was looking **really** good, so I ended up fucking her ass, and...! Yeah, it's **kind** of a long story, I guess," humorously said Chun-Li as she warmly smiled at Juri, both of their stunningly shapely bodies now standing really close and right in front of one another's at the moment. "You look good, by the way! I see that you're wearing your... kind of 'usual' clothes today."

"That I am, bitch, and **you're** dressed like a silly looking police officer again, too. Hmm, hmm. I bet that you always really enjoy showing off your big fucking ass inside of these tight fucking pants of yours, now don't you, my little slut?" sexily hummed Juri as she ever so slowly began to circle around of Chun-Li, and once behind of the Chinese woman's simply gorgeous looking body instantly making sure to give Chun-Li's fat, taut, round shaped booty two very firm feeling spanks straight against of her left hefty buttock with a perfectly curved hand.

"A big ass? **AND** big breasts, too? I swear... I wanted to rape you as soon as I lied my own eyes on your sexy body, China Doll," perversely spoke Juri, her now standing right back in front of Chun-Li's womanly body once again.

Laughing after hearing Juri's crude sounding words, Chun-Li rather cutely looking shifted around her two thick legs a few times, only to eventually murmur out to her clearly horny feeling rival now, "Well, I mean...! I **was** sort of late even arriving here, Juri. Perhaps, I... d-deserve to be punished for that? Publically punished? And maybe over the hood of my own car, for that matter?"

Juri Han was shocked about what she just heard Chun-Li say to her. She was truly, genuinely, and just unbelievably stunned about it all. She would have never believed that her and Chun-Li would ever have such a 'relationship' of sorts together like this, but here they now both stand, the both of them knowingly horny and clearly more than just willing to flat-out fuck each other like two pathetically shameless whores in the ever so publicized area here.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HAH! Fucking hell, China Doll, do your slut functions even have an off switch?!" very loudly laughed and blurted out the South Korean woman, the creepily wide smile on her pretty face now looking as twisted as ever.

"Ha, ha. Well, I guess not. Now, are you going to fuck me here or not? Because I really, really don't feel like waiting all that long again tonight, you know? Let's just do it, already!" teasingly replied back Chun-Li, afterwards gently biting her own bottom lip while shifting her brown colored eyes around in a rather timid, shy looking fashion.

"Aw, that's a good little slut!" deeply purred Juri, her right hand then suddenly grasping tightly onto Chun-Li's left arm before beginning to slowly walk away with her very submissive lover now. "Don't you worry about a single thing, China Doll...! I'll be sure to fuck you **NICE** and **LONG** in front of everybody here, okay? And you're going to like it, too, you stupid fucking piece of slut meat!"

And sure enough, Miss Chun-Li herself was eventually bent right over the hood of her unmarked police car, got her tight-fitting police pants and her lacy looking underwear yanked all of the way down to her ankles, and was also now getting completely **fucked** deeply inside of her jiggling, huge, rounded, and wonderfully soft feeling booty by a currently 'futa' formed, and also totally naked, Han Juri. Juri's hard futa cock, by the way, was at least nine in a half inches long in length, and also about one in a half inches wide in width.

Juri roughly fucked Chun-Li's large sized ass, she viciously fucked her dripping wet pussy, she pulled on her hair really hardly, she sharply slapped her giant ass constantly, Juri was just basically making Chun-Li her very own personal and slutty bitch all over again, as usual. During all of this publically debauched action taking place here, as well, had practically every person around of the really crowded area, both male and female, and also younger and older, recording it on their very own cell phones, too.

Many people loudly cheered Chun-Li and Juri's very names, they cheered on the two slutty women in general, and some lucky bystanders even got a chance to quickly slap the two love making girls right on their soft, jiggling, big looking asses, as well. Even after an hour later, things were **still** not ceasing from happening outside of the fast food restaurant whatsoever.

"O-oh, sorry about that! Um, excuse me, Miss! OH! Ha, hah! I'm really sorry about that, Sir! Ouch! H-hey, watch where you're touching me, you little perverts!" were the ever so nervous sounding words spoken by Mei-Ling Zhou as the beautifully thick woman tried her very best to squeeze her way on through the really large crowd of loudly cheering strangers, the scientist woman **constantly** feeling bold, frisky behaving hands tightly grabbing and also roughly slapping on her own two fat, meaty, soft, and tightly-clothed ass cheeks as she carefully continued to walk passed of everyone with a slight struggle in her steps here.

At the moment, Mei was wearing a close-fitting, light blue colored, cleavage exposing shirt along with a sexy pair of extremely tight-fitting, pink colored yoga pants.

"Hmm?" mumbled Juri, the pleased smile on her face only growing wider soon as she noticed Mei now standing somewhat close beside of her and Chun-Li all of the sudden. "Oh, it's YOU!" happily moaned Juri, still making sure to repeatedly crash her lean pelvis strongly against both jiggling, soft cheeks of Chun-Li's huge, wobbling, smooth, and astoundingly beautiful looking butt.

Seconds after giving the whorishly moaning woman's right big buttock a very hearty looking, and also an ultra loud sounding spank with her own right hand three times in a row, Juri Han cackled to herself before continuing to sensuously speak to the thick legged scientist, "What a surprise it is to see you here, too, thickness! What, d-did you come all of the way down here just to have some fun with China Doll, as well? Ha, ha, ha, ha, hah! Aw, don't be all shy on me now, Cutie Booty...! Come on over here and switch places with me! I've been fucking this dumb bitch's whore ass for **SO** long now, anyhow! Somebody else should do it for me, finally!"

"Goodness, I...! I mean, well...?" nervously stammered Mei, her deliciously healthy looking legs now slowly moving forward towards both Juri and Chun-Li.

A few moments later, the ever so shapely adventurer was now standing mere inches away from the violently hip bucking fighter herself, both of Mei's seemingly innocent eyes forcefully gazing back and forth at both Han Juri and Chun-Li's own plump, jiggling, sexy looking ass cheeks shaking all around as they both shamelessly fucked in public together like two total degenerates.

"I must admit, to actually turn down s-such an offer as truly amazing as **this** would probably be unforgivable, and in many ways at that. And besides, I honestly do think that it's about damn time that I finally get my revenge on Chun-Li for all the many upon many times that she... w-well, fucked **me** in the butt without even getting my consent in the first place!" shortly ranted a now suddenly horny Mei-Ling Zhou, the brown haired scientist seconds later carefully pulling down her skin tight yoga pants right below her two knee caps, rather magically transforming into her 'futa' form, and then soon afterwards spanking Juri straight in the middle of her rippling, soft feeling behind. "Move out of the way, Juri! This bitch is **MINE**!"

Leaning her head over quickly and suddenly kissing Mei right on her own moist feeling lips, both of the Asian women tongue kissing each other for at least two minutes straight before sloppily stopping, Juri soon enough stopped pumping her lady dick deep inside of Chun-Li's meaty ass, slowly removed said female phallus from out of the Chinese woman's giant buttocks in general, and then carefully backed away a few steps as she sexily purred out to the healthily hefty looking brunette, "Hmm, hmm! My, my! Such passionate sounding words there, Cutie Booty...! I love it! I **really** fucking love it! Well, come on, don't just stand there, bitch! Fuck this lousy slut, already! FUCK this bitch like the dumb little fuck doll that she really is, baby!"

"You got it!" laughed Mei as she hurriedly got in back of Chun-Li's bent over body, spat a thick wad of saliva down onto her well-endowed cock, stroked her own lady penis a few times just to slick it up, firmly smacked both thick cheeks of the Chinese fighter's amazingly fat looking booty a few times, spread apart her close friend's bubbled butt cheeks with her two hands, spat out another wad of clear spit down onto the moaning whore's gaping anus, brutally shoved her thick phallus deeply inside of Chun-Li's hot butthole, aggressively slapped her female friend's left buttock once again, grabbed the shuddering woman firmly by her very wide hips, and then ever so excitedly began to straight up rape the 'World's Strongest Woman's' magnificently fat ass like a horny feeling dog of some kind.

"OOUGHHH! O-OH, FUCK YEAH! Ha, ha! Fuck! Yeah! BITCH! Take it, Fuck-Li! T-take my big, h-h-hard cock right up your huge, slutty butt! MMMMmmmmm...! S-shit! Fuck! Your fat ass feels so g-gooood! Oh, my gosh! YES! Take it! Take it! Oh, Chun-Li, Y-YES!" passionately bellowed out Mei as she desperately pounded really deeply inside of Chun-Li's perfect ass nonstop, the cursing scientist frantically moving her dreamily curvaceous hips back and forth at complete full speed, full power, and **full** **everything** **else** in-between here.

"Fuck m-me, Mei! Oh, Mei, please keep on f-fucking me just like that, you fat ass having bitch, you! Oh, y-yeah, baby! OH, YES!" somewhat humorously moaned Chun-Li in absolute heat, her naughty sounding words simply making the ever so loudly moaning Mei-Ling Zhou spank her large, bouncing ass cheeks super hardly, and then afterwards somehow beginning to move her own wide, bucking hips forward even faster than before all of the sudden.

"Mm! Their fat looking asses jiggling all over the place like this just looks so damn... DAMN!" very quietly whispered Juri Han to herself with a sly seeming smirk on her pretty face, the South Korean woman then suddenly coming up with an idea here.

Really quickly moving right behind of the hip thrusting Mei now, Juri bent down onto her knees, playfully motorboated Mei's extra thick butt cheeks for a little bit, reached down into one of Chun-Li's pulled down pants pockets, easily pulled out the Interpol officer's fancy cell phone, stood back up on her two very roughened feet still with a cunning smile on her face, slapped Mei straight in the middle of her jiggling, huge, round shaped, soft feeling booty painfully hard, and then slowly backed away from the two love making women once again.

"Ha, ha. Yeah, this should be fun," deviously giggled Juri as she casually browsed through all of Chun-Li's personal cell phone contacts, moments later then calling up Mai Shiranui herself.

Very much enjoying her time fingering herself, occasionally gulping down some seriously strong tasting sake, looking over at Li Xiangfei **still** getting roughly fucked by their bulky dog, and not to even mention looking on over at the loudly moaning Chai Xianghua currently bouncing her bubbly, wobbling, and amazingly cushy feeling booty straight down on top of little Li-Fen's own massive shaft with utmost energy at the moment here, Mai soon enough noticed her iPhone starting to sound off now.

"Calling, calling, somebody is calling," drunkenly sang out Mai as she lazily grabbed her cell phone before answering the call. "Helloooooo! What'cha want, BITCH?" spoke the buxom ninja in an oddly tired sounding tone of voice.

"Hey, you whore, want to see what your precious wife is up to right about now?" cackled Juri as she now 'face timed' the busty brunette, the South Korean woman now showing Mai just what was actually happening not so far away from her own house here. "Ha, ha, hah! Look at this perverse shit, Little Miss Big Tits! Your wife is a disgusting fucking slut, you know that!?"

"Oh, fuck yeah, she **SURE** **IS**! He, he, he! Goodness, that looks **SO** **HOOOOOT**!" happily hollered out Mai as she smiled even wider now, her brown colored eyes now joyfully watching Mei completely fucking Chun-Li's very big butt like a legit man; heck, even better than a man, actually.

"Woo! Woo! **WOO**! Get that thunderous booty, Mei! Yeah! Fuck my wife's slutty, fat ass **GOOD** , girl! Y-y-yeah, bitch! Move your jiggling, fat, big ol' booty even faster than that, slut! Hit that shit! **HIT**! **THAT**! **FUCKING**! **SHIT**!" screamed Mai as she randomly reached her own orgasm, the big breasted ninja now just drunkenly laughing to herself as she simply continued to closely watch Mei-Ling Zhou and Chun-Li romantically fuck one another like truly genuine whores here.

Slowly turning her head around to look over at Shiranui Mai on the couch who was still laughing and happily fingering herself while on her expensive cell phone now, Xianghua just quietly chuckled in slight confusion before eventually looking right back down at the ever so heavy breathing Li-Fen once again, the beautiful mother of three soon enough starting to bounce her own flabby, rounded bottom even faster down on top of the little girl's thick, hardened, huge, and veiny looking futa cock like a whore.

"Geez, and just w-what the fuck is she laughing about over there, huh?" giggled Chai along with a moan, both of her gleaming eyes now simply fixated back on Li-Fen's own innocent, cutely panting face as the older woman greedily continued to impale her wonderfully hot and tight feeling asshole with the young girl's own impressively large sized phallus.

"So c-cute! You're just **SO** cute, Li-Fen...! Do you like fucking my butt like this, hmm? You like fucking m-my big, soft booty with your huge, strong dick like this, r-right?" then teased Xianghua with a smile, mere moments later now leaning herself right down towards Li-Fen's pleasingly gasping face before starting to zealously kiss the little girl right on her own widely open mouth, both the much older woman and small female child immediately engaging in tongue sucking, spit pouring, and gloriously noisy sounding deep kisses with one another as they both crazily continued to fuck each other like lovers down on the smoothly wooden floor of the humble looking house here; Li-Fen also kept on spanking Chai's juicy, ample, heart shaped, and amazingly plush soft feeling booty cheeks **very** **hardly** during all of this taking place here, too, mind you.

"G-geez! Phew! Goodness fucking g-gracious! I could s-s-seriously fuck your ass forever, Chun-Li! Oh, MY!" cheerfully moaned Mei with a couple of sweet sounding giggles following suit, the pleasingly chunky woman's glasses nearly falling from off of her cute face merely because of just how hard and roughly Mei was anxiously futa fucking Chun-Li's massive ass right about now, the big butt scientist's heavy looking futa balls also slapping oh, so firmly against the bottom of the groaning Chinese woman's wobbling ass cheeks as Miss Zhou steadily continued to **fuck** the beautifully busty bitch right over the hood of the car like a complete madwoman here.

Mei-Ling Zhou's futa member, mind you, was at least eight in a half inches long in length, and also nearly two inches wide in width, as well.

"Well, fuck...! Aw, well... at least this isn't all too bad, anyway," calmly spoke Juri as she shook her head rather slightly, the foul woman actually deciding to keep on 'face timing' Mai the lesbian show of her own wife, Chun-Li, utterly getting destroyed by a wildly hip bucking, teeth gritting, and merrily moaning 'futa' formed Mei right in the middle of a cheering crowd filled with adults, teenagers, children, and elderly people alike.

 **The End!**

 ** _ **Uh... hey there! Thank you SO much for reading, as always! And may God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^.**_**


	4. From Chun-Li To Slut-Li Real Quick-Li 4

**_[Disclaimer] I don't own anything seen here! Well, the plot of the story, I guess...? But, other than that, NOTHING! All credit belongs to "SNK" and "Capcom". Where's my vanilla milkshake at now, darn it!? I need it badly, I say! Badly! :)_**

 ** _[Author's Note] Well, as always, I'm really sorry about any typos and other stupid writing errors, okay? Proof reading sucks, and nothing is perfect to begin with, so STAPH! Anyway, this should be the last and final chapter of the story FOR REAL this time, I guess. I just wanted to end things off better than what chapter three did, you feel me? What's that, you say? You mean, you DON'T feel me, then? Well, I guess that...? Look, I just REALLY want to eat Chun-Li's fine, tight, thicc ass, okay? Please, just leave me alone, already! I'm upset! And just like Drake, too! *Runs away, but then gets struck by lightning* GAHH!_**

 **(From Chun-Li To Slut-Li Real Quick-Li - Chapter Four)**

Much later on the night of the whole 'Eat At Falcon's Place' public event, an event that lasted all the way up until sometime around 12:12 AM at midnight here, the incredibly famous and ever beloved fighter, Chun-Li, was finally on her way back home. However, she wasn't coming back alone, though. Tagging along with the Interpol agent was none other than Mei-Ling Zhou herself, and after yet another short ten minute long drive from the recently crowded restaurant, Chun-Li successfully drove Mei back to her and Mai's own humble looking home.

Upon entering inside of the household, both Chun-Li and Mei-Ling Zhou were lovingly greeted with hugs, laughs, breast grabs, ass slaps, and kisses from everyone there. The female group all bonding here tonight delightedly consisted of Chun-Li, Mai Shiranui, Li-Fen, Li Xiangfei, Mei-Ling Zhou, and lastly Chai Xianghua, as well. Each of the really talkative girls all ate Li-Fen's deliciously prepared food, they all watched Chun-Li's porn video that was uploaded not so long ago by Sakura Kasugano herself, they all 'played' around with Husk a little bit, and now each of the beautiful females were all gathered up together inside of the large sized kitchen once again.

Standing by the kitchen sink was Xianghua, and standing close beside of Chai stood Mei, and standing close beside of Mei stood Chun-Li, and also standing close beside of Chun-Li stood Mai as they all seemed to be very fascinated with washing some of the dirty dishes together at the moment here. Both Li-Fen and Li Xiangfei, however, were just rather awkwardly standing somewhat close behind each of the laughing, joking, and continuously conversing women.

And simply upon doing this, of course, how could the two young girls possibly **not** just stare and lust after the despicably sexy looking sight that was teasingly presented right before of themselves here? Fat, thick, round, big asses was everywhere here, and **also** within an arm's mere reach, too.

Xianghua's beautifully plump butt inside of her thin fabric, purple colored, and extra tight-fitting pants, pants that also deliciously rode straight up her own ass crack, looked absolutely mouth-watering. Mei's shockingly big booty inside of her terribly close-fitting, pink colored yoga pants looked borderline heart stopping. Mai's sexily fat behind proudly showed off its own mesmerizing beauty as the ninja woman merely just let her juicy, thong clad buttocks naughtily hang free and out in the very open for anybody's lustful gazes to simply admire at any time. And finally, Chun-Li's flawlessly huge looking rear-end looked irresistibly spank-able being so tightly snug inside of her perfectly skin tight, dark blue colored, and very smooth fabric feeling police pants, as well.

Staring at them all like this couldn't possibly last forever, though, and Li-Fen was going to be the one bold enough to actually say something about her own feelings here, too. "Y-you all are SO beautiful!" randomly yelled the little black haired girl, the young child's adorable sounding voice successfully being loud enough to actually catch everyone's attention now.

With each of the sexy, Asian women now all of the sudden looking down at her like this, Li-Fen nervously blushed a little bit, gave each of the much older ladies a really cute smile, and then soon decided to honestly speak out to them all once again, "All of you...! You're ALL just so pretty a-and curvy! It's amazing..."

"Awwww, why thank you, Li-Fen! Gosh, aren't you just the most precious little thing!" joyously voiced Mei with a super wide looking smile on her face, the big breasted adventurer then suddenly feeling one of Xianghua's small hands brutally palming her own right huge butt cheek with a solid smack of the hand.

"AH!" squeaked out Miss Zhou upon feeling the harsh impact, her pretty looking eyes now lovingly focusing right on Xianghua's smugly smirking face as she pleasingly continued to feel the shorter woman's hand continuing to playfully squeeze and shake around her really thick buttock like a pervert. "Fuck, Chai, seriously?!" loudly giggled Mei, both her and Xianghua now sharing a couple of genuine laughs here. "Hands off of the ass, got it? There is a child present, you know?"

"Sorry, but no can do, Mei!" immediately blurted out Xianghua in response, her ass cheek squeezing hand soon suddenly spanking Mei's huge, soft, and wonderfully jutted out bottom thirty-five times straight in a row, each rough feeling and loud sounding spank sexily making the scientist woman's very big butt cheeks jiggle around in the steady process of things, as well.

"Li-Fen may be a child, but she sure is experienced and intelligent for a young girl her age. And besides, these tight pants of yours totally show off your huge, round, FAT looking booty like a dream! Sure is some kind of way to dress and walk around in public in, huh?" then said Chai with yet another laugh, her small sized hand once again happily smacking Mei's perfectly rounded butt super firmly a few more times mere moments after even speaking those words of hers. "Fuck, this booty is simply **massive** , girl...! It's just so meaty and round! You see? This right here is why I'm a lesbian at heart! G-good grief, what an **ASS**!"

Rather suddenly now, Mei-Ling Zhou carefully turned her voluptuous body around, faced her big ass right in Xianghua's own direction, leaned herself over a little bit, and then ever so smoothly began to shake and grind her soft, warm, clothed, and incredibly round shaped ass cheeks naughtily against of the horny mother's remarkably beautiful looking body in front of everyone. "Gosh, you really like my ass that much, don't you? He, he, he! Well, how about you keep on playing with it, then? Goodness, why am I such a pervert for?"

"FUCK YEAH!" A little bit **too** excitedly screamed out Chai Xianghua in a sudden feeling burst of sexual excitement, the Chinese swordswoman quickly turning her shapely body to the side, fiercely smacking Mei's right and left thick buttock twice, firmly gripping the pleasingly plump woman right by her curved hips, and then ever so enthusiastically now starting to plow her own pelvis oh, so very strongly up against of Mei's two now wobbling, plush soft feeling, and outstandingly meaty looking booty cheeks like a genuinely horny dog. "Y-yeah, that's right, bitch! Ha, ha! Let me hump this f-fat ass of yours good, you fucking slut! Y-you d-dirty fucking bimbo! Aw, yeeeaaaahhhhh…! F-FUCK!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. What fucking whores they both are, eh?" playfully tittered Chun-Li as she merely continued to wash the food stained dishes inside of the kitchen sink. "I'm SO going to fuck the shit out of Mei tonight, though. That bitch was fucking me right over my own car like an animal earlier, the fucking skank. I'm paying that fat ass bitch back tonight for sure, and HARD!" eventually spoke Chun-Li yet again, except this time seeming rather serious about her words here.

After sharply spanking Chun-Li's left bubbled ass cheek at least five times straight, Mai's soft hand soon tightly gripping onto her own beautiful wife's freshly slapped butt cheek right after even doing so, the awesomely busty kunoichi then giggled at her lover's sternly spoken words before sweetly responding back to Chun-Li, "Oh, don't act like you didn't actually enjoy any of that rough stuff, though! Juri was 'face timing' me that **whole** event in ALL of its sexiness, honey! Oh, and I also **really** loved how both Mei and Juri just kept on turning turns recording one another basically molesting your helpless and big butt in public like that, Chunnie! All of that was probably the most **hottest** sight ever! And I mean **EVER**! You know, we all should have watched that little 'movie' of sorts together earlier, too. Aw, well...! There is always next time, I guess..."

Chun-Li laughed quietly, turned her head to the side of herself, and softly kissed Mai's cheek for about a second or two, the Chinese officer seconds later then looking back down at the soaking wet dishes as she calmly began to utter out, "Yeah, you're right, baby. I know what you mean, honestly. I mean, trust me, I more than just loved all of that shit, Mai! I fucking LOVED all of that shit! However, I...! Look, I'm going to fucking FUCK Mei's thick ass hard, okay? Bite me."

After saying that, Chun-Li just happily smiled as she felt her Japanese wife not only firmly smack her on the ass a few more times once again, but also loudly laugh so very cutely sounding like she would usually always do, as well.

Soon after wildly dry humping Mei's rippling and tremendously soft feeling booty cheeks for at least seven long lasting minutes straight here, Xianghua eventually noticed Li-Fen looking so, so, **so** very sexually frustrated as the really young girl just anxiously continued to watch her and Mei both in the dreadfully naughty seeming act itself. Simply because of that, Chai quickly let go of Mei's really wide hips, turned herself around, bent her knees slightly, and then ever so crudely pulled her own tight-fitting pants right down below both of her round shaped, somewhat flabby, yet surprisingly tight feeling butt cheeks as she shamelessly mooned the little girl.

"Like what you see, little Li-Fen?" then playfully teased the much older woman, Xianghua afterwards even giving her own fat looking, smooth feeling, and ridiculously round shaped booty a couple of sexy shakes of the hips before looking right in back of herself and straight over at the seriously blushing Li-Fen now. "Li-Fen? Xiangfei? Tell me, who's butt looks the best to you both, anyway? And don't feel bad about answering the question, either! Seriously, I want to know!"

Already liking where this was going here, Miss Mei-Ling Zhou also carefully bent her knees as she hurriedly pulled down her skin tight yoga pants purposely below the pronounced undercurve of her own two huge, bubbly looking ass cheeks now. "You're such a bad woman, Chai. I seriously can't believe you sometimes!" giggled Mei as she, too, started to hypnotically shake her rotund bottom around for her young, shocked, female onlookers.

"Ah, well... why not, right?" somewhat excitedly said Chun-Li as she slowly turned the kitchen sink's warm water completely off, the big legged woman now easily undoing her black colored belt, unbuttoning her pants, unzipping her pants, bending her knees, and then soon enough starting to ever so slowly pull down her own extremely close-fitting police pants teasingly right below both of her two seemingly heavy, heart shaped, firm, and bountifully fleshy looking ass cheeks as she afterwards also wonderfully shook around her big hips from side to side upon even doing so, as well.

Not really needing to do much of anything at the moment here, Mai Shiranui just bent herself over, roughly slapped her own jiggling ass three times in a row, skillfully shook around her alluringly big behind for a couple of seconds, and then moments later joyfully looked right in back of herself and over at the two super horny feeling girls now. "Well, what do you two cute girls think, huh? Huuuuh? He, he! Come on, you two, don't be shy!"

"Oh, my gosh! OH! MY! GOSH! This is s-s-seriously **WAY** too f-fucking much to actually handle here! Holy fucking hell!" loudly cursed Li Xiangfei with the most widest looking grin on her face, the Chinese waitress soon enough jumping on over behind of Mai's sexy body, getting down on her knees, tightly grabbing both of the giggling ninja's plump booty cheeks with greed, and then instantly afterwards shoving her own cute face the deepest that she literally even could against of Mai's very fat ass, the young girl now starting to shake her smiling face straight against of the buxom woman's soft feeling butt cheeks quite madly as she kissed, sniffed, licked, and also lightly bit Mai's fleshy bottom with such overdone seeming enthusiasm at the moment.

"Oh, YEAH, b-baby! Aw, fuck...! Fuck, that feels **SO** good, Xiangfei! Yes, baby! O-oh, YES!" happily squealed Mai with tightly closed eyes now, moments later even tilting her head upwards as she passionately continued to breathe out many pleasure filled swear words in a sexually drunken daze of sheer lust and perverted fulfillment.

"I...! I can't choose! I really cannot choose at all! B-because all of you are amazingly beautiful! And I really want all of you so... **SO** much!" loudly uttered out Li-Fen, the little girl sounding as if she was nearly on the verge of actually sheading some tears at the moment here.

After honestly saying those words of hers, Li-Fen quickly approached behind of Mei, carefully kneeled down, gently gripped onto the thick adventurer's stunningly supple looking ass cheeks with both of her tiny hands, and soon enough crazily started to motorboat the now moaning scientist's meaty booty like she truly meant it, which she did.

"Awwww, yeees! That feels soooo fucking gooood!" cheerfully cooed Mei as she shook her huge ass against of Li-Fen's hungrily licking face for a while, and sometime afterwards simply reaching one of her hands over to the side of herself before playfully smacking Xianghua straight on her bare, plump butt a couple of times.

"MMPHHH!" deeply groaned Li Xiangfei about four minutes later in a muffled sounding tone, the slightly drooling girl strongly giving Mai's sweet smelling asshole one last powerful feeling suck or two before finally pulling her own face away from the giggling ninja's round, chunky, sexily fat behind now. "Fuck yeah!" cutely chimed out Xiangfei as she firmly slapped Mai's right jiggling buttock eight times consecutively, the horny waitress then ever so quickly looking straight towards the still bending over Chun-Li all of the sudden.

"Oh, g-gosh! Look at that **booty**!" merrily shouted Xiangfei as she licked her own lips, the grinning girl seconds later then swiftly moving right behind of Chun-Li's curvaceous body while still being down on her two knees at the moment. "There is just so m-much...!" said the girl, her voice truly sounding taken aback as she soon slapped both of her two small hands down fiercely on top of Chun-Li's giant ass cheeks, Li Xiangfei then quickly beginning to shake around the Chinese cop's toned, soft, huge, and perfectly round shaped booty cheeks in her own two palms like the proud, lesbian pervert that she shamelessly was these days.

"There is just s-so damn much to love! A-and to grab! OH, what a big, fine **butt**!" rather funnily expressed out Xiangfei moments later, only to then suddenly shove her own cute looking face super firmly against the large crack of Chun-Li's bubble butt, the young waitress now repeatedly starting to lick up and down the older woman's tasty ass crack with vigor, wildly motorboat her fat behind, wetly kiss her two huge butt cheeks, and also so very anxiously suck on Chun-Li's twitching anus like a total perverse creep, as well.

"W-what a fucking slut you are, Xiangfei! Mmmmm, FUCK! That's so damn good, baby...! Yes, that's right, bitch! Tongue fuck my butthole, you lesbian whore! Y-yes! Yes! **YES**!" lowly growled Chun-Li with slightly gritted teeth, the cop woman eventually turning her head to the side before passionately beginning to French kiss Mai right on her moist lips, Chun-Li also pleasurably feeling her own anus getting brutally 'tongue-fucked' by the much younger girl as of right now, too; Mai deeply kissed Chun-Li right back, as well.

Also wanting to switch places, or butts, over the steady course of time as well, Li-Fen deeply tongue kissed Mei's winking asshole a couple more times before carefully moving on over towards Chai Xianghua now. Kneeling down right behind of the beautiful mother of three children here, Li-Fen rather painfully spanked Chai's bubbly buttocks at least twenty-five times straight, strongly kissed the laughing woman's right big butt cheek multiple times, and soon enough firmly jammed her own adorable face right in-between of Xianghua's thick, warm, rounded, and heavenly plump looking booty like a happy little dog.

And speaking of which, Li-Fen was **more** than certainly really licking, sucking, sniffing, and kissing all over on Chai Xianghua's thick bottom, and her sweet anus, as she zealously continued to just flat-out worship the giggling swordswoman's heart shaped, flabby, fat, yet somewhat taut feeling booty like a genuine and sexually skilled beast here.

"Aaaaauuughhhh, that's the spot! Oooughhhh, yeeeahhhh!" sensuously cooed Chai with her pink colored tongue slightly hanging from out of her own mouth now, and also ever so smoothly shaking her wonderfully large ass roughly against of Li-Fen's hungrily licking face at the moment, as well.

"This r-really takes me back to when Leixia was just a little girl all those y-years ago...! Fuck, I'm so h-horny now!" eventually breathed out the Chinese mother, seconds later slowly turning her head to the side before sloppily starting to make out with Mei-Ling Zhou herself; Mei, of course, just as nastily tongue kissed Xianghua right back, both of the extremely horny feeling women soon even taking turns sucking hardly on one another's wet tongues, too.

Soon as the butt worshipping acts started, thus began a very long lasting and overly passionate seeming lesbian orgy of love, lust, friendship, and honestly just plain perversion in general.

Li-Fen ate out Chun-Li's ass, Xiangfei ate out Xianghua's bottom, Mei deeply made out with Xianghua, Mai deeply made out with Chun-Li, Li-Fen ate out Mei's butt, Xiangfei ate out Chun-Li's booty, each of the older women would occasionally spank each other's big asses with authority, Xiangfei eventually futa fucked Xianghua's ass, Li-Fen eventually futa fucked Chun-Li's behind, Mai heatedly made out with Xianghua, Chun-Li aggressively made out with Mei, Li-Fen futa fucked Xianghua's booty, Xiangfei futa fucked Mei's rear-end, Mai zealously made out with Mei, Xianghua sloppily made out with Chun-Li, Xiangfei futa fucked Mai's wet pussy, Li-Fen futa fucked Mei's tight womanhood, Chun-Li eventually futa fucked Mai's ass, Mai eventually futa fucked Mei's pussy, Mei eventually futa fucked Xianghua's butt, Xianghua eventually futa fucked Mei's booty, and the morally corrupt list easily goes on and on from there.

Basically speaking, everybody here at least got a really long lasting chance to sexually please one another, even if it did only happen just **one** time between of them both throughout all of these perverse festivities during this morbidly sinful orgy of twisted, depraved, and wickedly fleshly pleasures.

With the time now being somewhere around 4:58 AM, each of the horny females were **still** lovingly fucking each other inside of the sex drenched smelling kitchen, surprisingly enough; they were all also totally nude now, too. At this very moment, Li-Fen was on her two knees while futa fucking a bent over on all fours Mai Shiranui, Chai Xianghua was futa fucking Chun-Li down on the smoothly tiled floor in the missionary position, and lastly Li Xiangfei was futa fucking Mei-Ling Zhou from the back and up against of the grey colored refrigerator while they both were standing up on their feet to even effectively do so here.

Indeed, sexy times were still impassionedly happening here, and there was certainly no telling just when it would all finally come to a long awaited end, either.

"Fuck! Fuck! F-fuck! Fuck! Ooouugh, shit!" deeply groaned Xiangfei as she super tightly hugged Mei from behind, the wet slapping sounds of the heavy breathing waitress's sweat slick hips, and also her own large sized futa balls, echoing quite noisily sounding inside of the hot feeling kitchen as the teeth gritting girl desperately continued to **slam** her flat pelvis so damn roughly up against of Mei's own bouncing, sweaty, soft, and bubbly looking butt cheeks with a sudden newfound vengeance.

"I want to rape you forever...! I w-want to rape y-you forever! I want to fucking r-rape you forever! I want to... r-rape you for fucking ever!" constantly repeated Xiangfei while sounding somewhat out of breath, the hip bucking girl's lady shaft slowly feeling itself nearing its violent climax yet again as the young woman just savagely continued to powerfully pump her own futa dick deeply inside of Miss Zhou's slutty butthole like a bull.

Li Xiangfei's futa phallus, mind you, was about eight in a half inches long in length, and also about two inches wide in width.

"Ah, y-yeah! Ah, yes! Ah, f-fuck! Oh, fuck...!" very quietly mumbled out Mei in a rather continuous-like manner during this really brutal ass fucking, the woman's glasses soon finally falling from off of her own sweetly moaning face, which of course was simply due to not only how naturally sweaty that her body truly became over time, but also merely because of just how belligerently vicious that Li Xiangfei was currently even fucking Mei's massive booty during their steady love making to begin with here, as well.

"O-o-o-ooohhhh, M-MAAAI! AH! F-fuuuuck!" were Li-Fen's distressed sounding words as she very quickly bucked her lithe hips strongly against of the ninja woman's naked, shapely ass cheeks nineteen more times before suddenly coming to a complete stop, the lowly groaning girl's ninetieth thrust being the hardest one out of them all, and not to even mention the little girl now totally filling up the buxom ninja's convulsing womanhood completely full with her own thick, hot, lady semen as Li-Fen steadily continued to deeply ejaculate inside one of her own mother figures now.

"I l-love you so much, Mai...!" dreamily cooed the black haired child as she firmly smacked Mai's terrifically juicy ass cheeks a few times, and soon afterwards then resting her upper body comfortably down on top of the busty brunette's sweaty feeling back as her two tiny hands gently continued to massage both of the female ninja's round shaped booty cheeks with glee.

"Aughh, Li-Feeen...! O-o-oh, little one, I really love you, t-too!" hazily moaned back Miss Shiranui with her pink colored tongue hanging from out of her own mouth and her pretty eyes beautifully half lidded looking at the moment, the Japanese woman's sexy body still actually feeling the very young girl's futa penis strongly spewing its thick baby batter ever so deeply inside of her own soaking wet, constricting, and thoroughly 'fucked silly' pussy as of right now, as well.

Wetly popping her kissing mouth away from Chun-Li's own panting lips, Xianghua manically continued to thrust her curved hips forward as she pleasantly, and ever so aggressively, pounded the taller woman's tightening vagina pleasingly hard with her own lady penis like a hyperactive machine of sorts. Chai's futa cock, by the way, was nearly about nine inches long in length, and also practically two inches wide in width.

With both of her own two fat, flabby, yet somewhat firm feeling butt cheeks jiggling to and fro as she more than happily continued to fuck her shouting friend's wonderfully moist womanhood like this, Chai Xianghua soon nastily spat a large wad of her spit inside of Chun-Li's open mouth before loudly speaking out to her, "Geez, h-how many more times are you going to squirt on me like that, Chun-Li?! Gods, you're s-so fucking wet right now, bitch! I love it! I LOVE IT **SO** MUCH!"

"Oh, Xian-" was all that Chun-Li could even manage herself to say before getting randomly deep kissed by Xianghua once again, the Interpol officer immediately tongue kissing her Chinese friend right back and just as passionately as the two Asian women just steadily continued to fuck one another like two wild, horny feeling rabbits down on top of the smooth kitchen floor here; Chun-Li also had both of her toned arms wrapped firmly around of Chai's trim neck at the current moment, too.

It definitely was a very long night for them all, indeed. However, it was also certainly a night that not any one of them would ever forget in life, either. Roses are red, violets are blue, Chun-Li **loves** being a fucking whore, and so should **you**.

 **The End!**

 ** ** _ **Hey, hey, HEY there folks of all ages, race groups, and... other stuff! Thank you SO much for reading, as always! And may God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^.**_****


End file.
